Pokemon Coliseum: WESt Side Story
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: A Retelling of Pokemon Coliseum based off of the storyline of the game. It tells of the story of Wes and Yuki and their Quest to destroy Cipher and Purify Shadow Pokemon. Please Enjoy and Review
1. Legend of the Dark Hero

Greeting Salutations Welcome and Hello, My name KC and this is my retelling of the Pokemon Coliseum Storyline. I do not own anything relating to Pokemon, the Storyline, or the Characters. Nintendo has that executive right to all and I'm just another fan with his ideas wanting to entertain. So Enjoy and Review if you wish

* * *

Pokemon Coliseum: WES-t Side Story

In the unforgiving desert wilderness of the Orre Region there was once a legend of a hero who at first was one of the best bad guys in the world however an event would affect his heart and make him decide to turn against his roots and show them that there was a new hero in town and his name is Wes. This is his side of the story.

In a quiet canyon known as Eclo a lone silver haired rider with a blue goggles rides on a high tech dark chrome desert cycle with a Espeon and Umbreon riding in a passenger car that attached to the bike made their way into the Canyon and found a large base like building that the rider used to call home until yesterday. He parked his cycle a good distance away and jumped off "Umbreon" He called to his loyal Pokemon

"Umbre" replied the pokemon as it jumped out of the passenger car

"Espeon…" went the other teammate in caution tone

Umbreon looked up at his pal and gave a reassuring nod "Umbreon" and quickly ran over to their trainer who was approaching the building

Inside a group of shiny headed thug looking guys were talking with a muscle bound tough guy with a large Mustache that waved in the wind

"Boss" called out one of the thugs "We are all present except for one" He reported "Wes has not shown up"

The Boss nodded "Wes won't be showing up" He had an indignant look to his eyes "He has quit Team Snagem"

"WHAT!" was the unanimous shout from the thugs

The boss continued "He left me a message about treating Pokemon with respect and that we have crossed the line" He looked to the side "I am not fully sure what he was talking about but something about his message told me he was feeling guilt of something he's done"

"Since when did Wes get a heart?" called another Thug

"He's one of the best Snaggers in the team." A third commented "He snagged tons of Pokemon without failing." He then looked up at his Boss "What are we going to do about him"

The Boss huffed and said "Absolutely nothing" He looked at his members "Wes knows to keep his mouth shut about being part of Team Snagem" He crossed his arms "We have nothing to worry about"

Little did they know that their traitor was right below them and had placed a nice little beeping device on a wall of the building

The rider chuckled as he hid behind his cycle and covered his ears

The two Eons both dove into the cart and hid under a old blanket that served as a retreat at night

The beeping stopped and a massive explosion shook the building destroying the wall and making a huge gaping hole into the building.

The rider quickly got up and ran toward the building. His Umbreon shot out of the car and followed while Espeon looked out watched the two

Inside all hell had broken loose the Thugs were running around with shouts of "It's a raid." "We're under attack" and other words that can not be recorded for public viewing

The Boss barked "Everyone retreat head for the back exit" He looked toward and head toward the front door "hmm… He dared"

Meanwhile the rider had entered into the building and picked up a machine that looked like an blue and red chromed cyborg arm he quickly put it on and set another bomb near a bigger machine. "Umbreon let's go" He called as he headed out.

Umbreon popped his head out of a hole he was in and in his mouth were two items a black folded pair of sunglasses and a spoon that was twisted. He rushed out making sure that he did not drop his bounty and jumped into the car and deposited his treasures.

The rider got onto the bike and started the engine.

The Boss came out that minute to see the rider on his cycle "Humph"

The rider noticed him, smirked, did a finger salute, and rode off without saying anything.

A few seconds later the bomb near the machine exploded taking out the machine and about half of the inside causing it to collapse

The Boss stood his ground but was fuming "grr… DAMN YOU WES" he roared even louder then the explosions

The roar could be heard as Wes took off his goggles and smirked "See ya Gonzap" He laughed with glee as he shot through the desert.

**Who said you can't be a hero? They probably haven't met me.**

(Born to be a winner, Pokemon 4ever Version)

**Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, (Echoes)**

Wes shoots over a mountain of sand and the bike slightly jolts when it lands

**Let's do it**

Wes riding with a huge grin as he traveling through the desert.

**I wanna be the very best like no one ever was **

His Espeon and Umbreon pop their heads out and enjoy the wind of the ride

**To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause**

A scene of Wes battling with Espeon and Umbreon battling a pair of Zigzagoons near a train and Espeon and Umbreon are fighting fiercely against their foes.

**My whole life has lead to this It's time to test my skills**

**I know I just can't miss Gonna show the world**

Cut back to Wes riding in the desert and he sometimes weaving as he heads south

**Born to be a winner Born to be a champion**

**Born to be a winner Born to be the very best**

**Born to be a winner **

**Pokemon!**

Another scene shift and Wes comes up to a orange outfitted guy and a blue outfitted guy holding a huge sack that has something moving inside and Wes glares at them

**Every challenge along the way**

Wes points in a command pose

**With courage I will face**

Espeon and Umbreon charge at the Duo

**I will battle every day**

They knocking the sack out of thugs hands with various attacks

**To claim my rightful place**

The thugs run off leaving the sack

**Come with me, the time is right**

Wes opens the sacks and an amber haired girl comes out of it

**There's no better team**

Wes holds out his hand to her and she takes it with a grateful smile

**Arm in arm we'll win the fight**

Wes gently helps her up and she smiles at him

**Gonna live our dream**

It cuts to Wes riding in the desert but somehow the girl with him in the passenger car but it a faded scene over the real scene Wes and his two Eons are riding with him

**Born to be a winner Born to be a champion**

**Born to be a winner Born to be the very best**

A scene changes and Wes and the girl are facing several armored thugs with silhouetted shapes of pokemon when all of a sudden the girl points at one them

Espeon and Umbreon charge at the Silhouette and attack fiercely sending it flying

**I was born to be a winner**

**Born to be a champion**

Wes holds his right arm to the side and a pokeball with purple energy surging appears in his hand and he throws it with a sideways spin

**Born to be a winner**

The ball catches the flying pokemon

**Born to be the very best**

The ball falls to the ground

**Born to be a winner**

It shakes heavily

**Born to be the very best**

The ball suddenly shoots out purple energy and stops moving

**Born to be a winner**

The ball goes back to Wes and he poses

**Pokemon!**


	2. First Stop Outskirt Stand

Chapter 2: First Stop Outskirt Stand

* * *

After riding south for about an hour Wes spotted a old rust and sand blasted engine car in the distance. He pulled up and parked his cycle just out front. It was an old engine chair that was hollowed out as a gas station and food stand. "Hmm…" He turned to his two Eons who were in the passenger car "Well you two looks like we start fresh here"

Espeon popped his head up first "Esp"

Umbreon followed "Umbre!"

Both jumped out and shook their bodies from being cramped in the car

Wes started walking toward the stand and his Eons followed. As he was walking toward the stand however two guys wearing sunglasses one with yellow hair and an orange Mohawk and the other with a blue beanie like cap exit out.

"Man I'm stuffed nothing like a good meal to sweeten a day work" said the Mohawk guy

The blue cap had a contented smile on his face "We can expect a lot more when we get the shipment delivered." He glanced at a brown sack that was tied off.

Espeon jumped on to the truck and carefully examined the bag thinking that there was something in it

The blue cap noticed this "Hey what that Espeon doing there"

Wes said "Espeon"

Espeon jumped off and went to Wes heels

The blue cap noticed Wes and said "Oh he's yours"

Wes nodded "Yep"

The Orange Mohawk said "You should keep your pokemon in it pokeball you never know when someone…

A confusion attack froze him in place and prevented him from finishing his threat.

Wes smirked "be careful what you say you may not believe it but there are pokemon out there who understand threats and react accordingly" He turned to his Espeon "Let him go"

Espeon released the Mohawk guy

The Mohawk guy shook his head and said "Hey you got some nerve…

The blue cap said "Let it go, we got to get this back to the boss now" as he climbed into the driver

The Mohawk guy glared at Wes but then entered into the passenger seat and the truck took off into the distance

Espeon growled slightly "Esp Espeon" it said with distaste

"Umbreon" agreed the other

Wes said "I don't like them either but hey I think they learned not to mess with you two"

The two pokemon growled in agreement

Wes said "Come on let's get something to eat" as he walked in

His two Eons followed at his heels

Just as Wes was entering the news came on

"In light of recent explosions that have gone off in Eclo Canyon" The newscaster said "Authorities have discovered what remains of Team Snagem Base. Not one Snagem Member was to be seen in the ruined base. Authorities are curious on what caused the explosions."

The shopkeep behind the counter grunted as he finished wiping up a drink glass and said "Hmm interesting." He turned to Wes after noticing him. "Greeting there mate welcome to Outskirt Stand it rare we see travelers out here."

Wes nodded and smiled slightly "Hi… Noticed your place and decided to see if I could get some supplies and maybe some food for me and my team mates

The shopkeep nodded and said "Well you came to the right place, I'll be happy to serve ya. Set yourself down and I'll have you a meal in no time"

Wes nodded "Thank you kindly." He and his two Eon went to the back table and sat down.

A purpled haired rider turned in his seat "Yo that's a nice cycle you got there"

Wes nodded "Thanks bought and customized it myself"

The rider smirked "Hey that cool… So you hear that's whole thing about Team Snagem base being blown up?

Wes laid back in his chair "Yeah I heard the explosions when I was riding south from the northern desert

The rider got thoughtful "I wonder if it was accidental or on purpose"

Wes closed his eyes "Definitely on purpose"

The rider said "Yeah wonder was gutsy enough to do it"

Wes smirked "Yeah I wonder."

Espeon replied in a know it all tone "Es, peon"

The rider looked at the two Eon on the other bench resting "Whoa hey those two yours"  
Wes nodded "Yep there the best teammates a trainer could have"

The rider nodded "Yeah they look tough. You must be good" he got a slight battle glint in his eye

The shopkeep took that minute to bring in a tray holding two bowls of pokemon food, a plate with a large sandwich, A Bottle of Soda pop, Two cans of Fresh Water and two empty drink bowls.

Wes opened one eye and said "Espeon help him out will you"

Espeon used Psychic Energy to grab the sandwich and sodapop and place it on the table then grabbed the two bowls of Pokemon food and placed them in between him and Umbreon. The empty bowls where then placed and the two cans of water were opened and poured into the bowls without spilling a drop and then crushed into two balls and placed on the edge of the table. "Espeon" he said as both started eating

The shopkeep was shocked at this "Hey what your name"

Wes smiled slightly "I'm Wes"

The rider chuckled "That is one talented Espeon Wes. I know you could do a lot of things with Psychic Pokemon but that takes the cake right Clip

Clip the shopkeep chuckled "Takes and eats it Willie"

Wes laughed slightly but then remember "Oh how much it that going to cost Clip"

Clip checked the receipt and said "uh… 1450 Mate"

Wes pulled out two bills "Here's 1500 keep the change"

Clip said "Why thank you kindly. Enjoy"

Wes nodded "Will do" he picked up his sandwich and started eating enjoying his first meal as a reformed criminal.

About a hour later Wes and his Team finished the meal and rested after their little attack but they knew they needed to keep moving. Team Snagem would most likely send out a few members to recover the Snag Machine. So Wes needed to keep moving. "Hey Clip" He shouted

Clip came in from the back "What's up Wes another drink?"

Wes thought for a second and nodded "Yeah… I'll take two fresh waters for the road"

Clip nodded "you headed on out?" He got the two cans and placed them on the table

Wes got up paid the money and nodded "Yep got to find a place to crash before everything fills up you know anything close by"

Clip said "The Pokemon Center in Phenac always has plenty of room they'll even give your pokemon a good night rest"

"Which way and how far" Wes said quickly

Willie said "To the west about say 45 minutes on my ride now on your ride…" He thought for a second "I guess 30 to 35 minutes"

Wes said "Thanks" He took the drinks and stored them in his bag "Espeon Umbreon" he called as he exited

Both Eons quickly followed Wes out

Willie got up and said "Hey Wes wait up"

Wes turned and said "What's up Willie?"

Willie said "Hey man before you go you think you and I can do a battle? I got the urge"

Wes thought for a second "hmm"

Espeon growled "Esp Espeon"

Wes noted his partner eagerness and smirked "Alright Willie let's do this"

Willie grinned "Alright let's crank it up. 2 on 2 double battle let's ride"

Both got about 20 feet away from each other to give their pokemon plenty of space to duke it out

"Alright Dash Zip let's go" Willie called out as two Zigzagoons shot out

Wes nodded "Espeon Umbreon you know what to do"

Both Eons ran out and got into battle poses

Willie said "Dash Zip Quick Attack!"

Both Dash and Zip shot at the two Eons

Wes just smiled slightly and said "Espeon Confusion, Umbreon Bite"

Espeon quickly lock on to the nearest Zigzagoon which was Dash and used Psychic Energy to send him flying

"Whoa" Willie exclaimed as he watched this "Man that even stronger then I thought."

Umbreon met Zip quick attack charge and pounced on him and bit

Both attacks where too much for the Zigzagoon duo and they collapsed

Willie jaw dropped "Dang, You got me…" He recalled both of his Pokemon "You are tough"

Wes posed slightly in a cool and calm manner and said "I know"

Both Eons returned to Wes

Willie said "Oh that was a rush Wes" He gave a few coins valued at 250 PD "thanks for the battle"

Wes nodded "Anytime but I got to get going"

Willie gave a thumbs up and said "Yeah check ya later"

Wes said "Espeon Umbreon let's go"

Both Eons quickly jumped into the passenger car and Wes climbed into the driver seat and took off in a burst of dust and headed for the city of Phenac little did he know that he would gain a valuable ally just as he entered


	3. Ally up: Shadow Girl Yuki

Chapter 3: Ally up Shadow Girl Yuki

Disclaimer: Yes I know Rui is the girl's name but hey I always liked Yuki better because Wes and Yuki sounded like a couple to me

* * *

Wes arrived in Phenac about 35 minutes later and made it to the front entrance. He parked his bike and got out Espeon and Umbreon followed when all of a sudden Espeon got in a defense mode and growled "ESP Espeon Esp"

Wes noted his partner's defensive mode and saw the two truck guys from earlier carrying the sack with some difficulty. It seemed to be moving slightly on it own.

"Oh man Folly" the blue capped guy said "She won't stop squirming" he adjusted his grip on the back of the bag

"Just keep holding it Trudly" The Mohawk guy named Folly grunted from the front of it looking at the bag.

A girl voice came from the bag "mmm… Someone please help me!"

Wes's eyes flashed as he heard the cry.

"Quiet!" Folly shouted "no one going to help you." not noticing Wes was behind them

Wes smirked and said quietly "Espeon… help them out."

Espeon smirked and focused on Folly feet.

Folly suddenly tripped "what the!" he shouted as he fell flat on his back

Trudly lost his grip on the bag and the bag fell on top of Folly

The girl's voice yelped "OW!" and Folly grunted as the bag slammed him

Trudly looked at his partner "Folly what are you doing"

Folly growled and said "get this… thing off of me"

Wes said "Espeon"

Espeon focused on the bag and it lifted upward and it took a slight human form

The girl within the bag said "hey what's going on"

Wes said "Don't worry I got you, Espeon nice and easy"

Espeon slowly lowered the bag next to Wes

Trudly noticed this and asked "Hey, what are you?"

Folly tilted his head to see Wes in a upside down manner and asked "Hey aren't you that guy we saw earlier"

Wes grinned slightly "Maybe… So who's in the bag?"

Trudly said "It's none of your business"

The girl in the bag said "Please, whoever you are just chase them away"

Wes smirked "With Pleasure, Espeon Umbreon let's go"

Espeon and Umbreon got in front of Wes and growled fiercely

Trudly went to go for his pokeballs but Folly quickly got up and said "I got him Trudly" He released two Whismer Pokemon

Wes smirked "Espeon Umbreon attack"

Espeon used Psychic Energy to send Whismer flying into it partner

Umbreon focused and used Secret Power to send energy arrows at the duo and KOed them

Folly got wide eyed and said "How the…"

Wes smirked and asked "Well what happened to your Pokemon? They were just fine a second ago"

Folly growled in frustration and recalled his pokemon

Trudly said "Alright Punk you'll pay for that" He went for his pokéballs

"Hey" shouted a male voice as a runner came up with a Castform a cloud shaped weather pokemon "what going on over here"

A woman came over "Their thieves Dash!"

The runner smirked "Thieves huh. We don't like those, do we Nimbus"

The Castform growled and charged up electricity

Folly said "Oh shoot it's a thunder cloud"

Trudly said "Retreat!"

Both ran for the exit

Nimbus shot a bolt of lightning at the retreating rogues

Both rogues jumped into the air as the lightning shocked them. "YOW!" They landed in their vehicle and drove off like madmen

Wes smirked and said "Nice…"

Dash posed and said "heh they'll think twice before coming around here again"

The Woman said "Are you alright"

Wes dusted off his jacket "Oh I'm fine"

The bag moved a little "um could someone please let me out"

Wes worked with the knot and undid it "There you go"

The bag slowly came off and revealed an amber haired white skinned girl with a purple shirt, a blue vest, white mini shorts and pink boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was done up in two pig tails off the top. "Hoo…" The girl sighed "Thought I'd be stuck in there forever."

Dash came over and said "You alright?" and held out his hand

The girl took it and stood up "Yeah I think so…" She looks around not recognizing where she is at "Hey I don't mean to sound clueless but where am I"

The woman said "You're in PhenacCity some thugs from Pyrite tried to carry you off but" she turns to Wes "This guy sent them packing"

The girl smiled at Wes "Oh well thank you"

Wes wasn't looking at her "Wes"

The girl blinked and said "huh"

Wes looked at her and smiled slightly "My name"

The girl blinked but then nodded, "Oh thank you Wes. I'm Yuki" She said introducing herself

Wes nodded "Nice to meet you"

Espeon and Umbreon went over to Yuki and purred as they rubbed their heads against her legs

Wes chuckled and said "And those are my partners Espeon and Umbreon they're your true heroes"

Yuki giggled slightly and knelt down to pet them "Yeah I owe them"

Dash spoke up fast and said "I'm Dash this is my Castform Nimbus"

Nimbus twirled in the air "Castform!"

The Woman said "and I'm Rachel. So what happened how did you get captured?"

Yuki stood up and said "Well I was walking in a mining town when I noticed a pokemon battle one of the trainers had an unusual pokemon"

Dash asked "What do you mean by unusual?"

Yuki looked up like she was trying to remember "It was surrounded by … I don't know what it was but when ever the trainer commanded it to use an attack it would attack with such fierceness that really freaked me out… I made mention to it and just as I was leaving a couple of armored thugs grabbed me and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm in a bag with a gag over my mouth."

Wes leaned against the wall and thought deeply on this "_What did she see that she wasn't supposed to see_"

Rachel said "Hmm… that is some tale you should go see the Mayor he's should be told of this"

Dash said "His house is just west of the Gym you can't miss it"

Yuki nodded "I'll do that."

Wes leaned up from the wall and was about to head off

Yuki said "um Wes?"

Wes stopped in place and sighed "Yes Yuki"

Yuki said "Would you be so kind to escort me around I don't want to be alone if and when those thugs come back."

Wes closed his eyes and thought to himself "_Do I really have to do this. I got my own problems and this girl would be extra baggage in case I have to make a run for it_"

Espeon barked "ESP ESPEON"

Umbreon growled "Umbreon"

Wes turned to see his partners glaring at him and sighed "Alright you two you didn't have to shout I'll do it"

Yuki said "Thank you Wes…" She walked over to him followed by Espeon and Umbreon "Do they always do that"

Espeon smirked "Esp"

"Heh for the most part…" Wes replied "when I have to make a decision on helping others they have this way of convincing me to do it"

Umbreon grinned "Umbre"

Yuki commented "You must be really connected with your Pokemon"

Wes said "I guess… so shall we"

Yuki said "Yes let's"

Wes Yuki and the two Eons head off toward the mayor house


	4. Pure or Tainted Waters

Chapter 4: Pure Water or Tainted

Reminder: I do not own Pokemon... Nintendo does.

Much thanks to people who have read this story I do wish for some comments from people

* * *

They were walking pass several fountains that kept the air nice and cool compared to the desert outside when Wes started a conversation "So Yuki You have any pokemon of your own"

Yuki shook her head slightly "No… not really" She smiled "But I always loved watching Pokemon Battles and cheering for those that are good trainers and from what I heard it sounds like yours are very powerful"

Espeon barked slightly "Esp"

Wes nodded "I've had them since I started my journey a while back" He paused for a second "They are my only two" he finished

Yuki asked "Did you ever compete in Leagues or Tournaments?

Wes shook his head "No… I never had the time to do stuff like that. My Job kept me busy"

Yuki got curious and asked in an innocent manner "What do you do?"

Wes was silent for a moment as tried to come up with an answer but then Umbreon barked "Umbre Umbreon" and pointed his body in the direction of the mayor house

Wes said "huh…oh… hey we're passing it"

Yuki turned and said "Huh… oh yeah"

They turned and headed toward the Mayor house which was just inside the west wall of the city. As they approached however a tall silver haired man in a purple suit exits out

Umbreon gave the guy a look of interest and growled slightly

The man noticed Wes and Yuki "You must be some traveling trainers"

Wes nodded slightly "Yeah" he showed a small smile "I am"

The man smiled slightly "I like your expression" He commented "it has this feeling like I'll never forgot it" He chuckled lightly "I have a feeling I'll see you again soon"

Wes nodded "Maybe you will you never know"

Theman nodded "That I don't, no one knows when a familiar face is going to stare them down in the heat of battle. When their pokemon give it their all to defeat the opposing side that is when the heart shows it's true power" He chuckled "It's that power within that will consume all who stand against you whether or not they were once your allies"

Wes got wide eyed as he suddenly recognized the man

The guy chuckled and bowed slightly as he made his exit

Yuki just stared in silence and said "What was that all about"

Wes recovered from his shock and said "I don't know but something tells me that I will see him again…"

Yuki said "really what"

Wes said "Just this feeling I had."

Yuki said "Well let's go see the mayor"

Wes nodded "Yeah" he said quietly and both entered

The mayor, who is a chubby man with gray hair, notices them enter and walks out from behind his desk "Ah" He cried out in a cheerful manner "You must be travelers Welcome to Phenac City I am Es Cade the mayor of this fine city"

Wes smiled "Pleasure I'm Wes"

Yuki also smiled "and I'm Yuki" She then turned serious "Uh Mayor Es Cade I noticed something interesting in a battle and people told me to tell you"

Es Cade said "Interesting you say like what"

"There was this pokemon" Yuki started "it has a dark blue cloud around it and it attacks were extremely powerful and it would attack people without commands"

Es Cade nodded slightly "Hmm…"

Yuki continued " it was very scary I made mention to it and just as I was leaving thugs captured me and knocked me out I awoke in a bag and called for help and Wes saved me from them

Es Cade eyes seem to flash slightly but then he said in a tone of anger "They would hurt a pretty thing like you oh those fiends I'll have an investigation started at once"

Yuki smiled and said "Oh thank you"

The T.V suddenly blared a breaking new alert "We bring you an update on the Snagem Hideout explosion"

All turned to catch the news

"a captured Snagem Member has told that the Snagem HQ exploding was due to a fight between the group and a member that has gone rogue" The news woman said "He has also told that the large snag Machine was destroyed by the rogue member and that he has also taken a small portable snag machine. The member would not give up that rogues name or the looks of this snag machine all are warned of a suspicious character with purple glowing pokeballs to be the rogue member and to not engage him in battle you pokemon may be stolen if knocked out. This has been Orre News"

Wes thought to himself "_Oh boy… hope she doesn't start asking questions"_

Yuki commented "Wow that something… Team Snagem I heard about them. Quite a few Trainers mentioned that they were victims of that group"

Es Cade said "It serves them right for the crimes they committed but I wonder where that rogue member could be now."

Espeon growled in a I know nothing tone

Wes said "Yeah I wonder…"

Es Cade took notice of Espeon and said "By the way young man you look like a trainer you should check out our Gym and Stadium it has some of the best trainers in the city. If you stick around I'm sure you find that this city is one of the best in the whole region"

Yuki nodded "Sounds like fun"

Wes said "Maybe I will check it out"

Es Cade nodded and said "Enjoy yourselves"

Yuki nodded "We will… bye" she said as they left

When they were both gone Es Cade turned furious and turned to a nearby screen "This is Boss Evice I need Admin Miror B on screen now!"

A slim faced guy with a big afro of hair in a pokeball style color appeared on the screen "What the Groove Boss?"

Evice growled and said "Miror B where are your two underlings they were supposed to take the girl to you"

Miror B said "they just came into town I was about to meet with them to receive the package"

Evice said "The package is here free as a bird. She was just here reporting about the you know what"

Miror B said "But that impossible my boys would never fail on a mission. As a matter of fact here they are now, Boys tell our Boss that the package is here"

Trudly and Folly both appeared on the screen "Well" Folly chuckled nervously "We had some difficultly, we got intercepted by a rider just as we were leaving the city he KOed my Pokemon before I could even blink. The battle drew the attention of another with a Castform and it scared us off with a thunderbolt. If we stuck around it would have been murder,"

Evice growled "Murder it's going to be for all of you if you don't get your behinds back here and get the girl I invited her to stick around here for the time being."

Miror B said "Don't worry Boss I'll personally make sure that she is in our hands"

Evice said "See that you do" and hung up "_That boy" _He wondered "_Could it be possible that who Nascour mentioned_" He recalled what the silver haired man told him just before Wes and Yuki showed up

"Boss Evice, I have urgent news to report." Nascour said "It seems we have lost Team Snagem due to an attack on their hideout. Gonzap reports that the Snag Machine has been destroyed by a rogue member and that he is also taken their portable fully functioning prototype."

Evice said "Could the day go any worse first this report of a girl with the ability to see our modified pokemon differently and then this"

Nascour said "I also have another report from a source that wishes to remain unnamed, He told me the rogue power if used with control he will destroy Cipher with their own power.

Evice said "How no one can use our Pokemon much less beat them they are unstoppable."

Nascour said "You may think that but the power of light is much stronger then you think those of pure hearts will force open the door."

Evice took this into thought "Hmm"

Back in the Present Evice asked outloud "Could he be the one…" to no one in particular


	5. Snagem the truth out of him

Chapter 5: Can we Snagem the truth out of him?

* * *

Back outside Wes and Yuki were deciding where to go first. Yuki had asked what Wes was planning on doing next

"Well I was thinking of going to the stadium to see if I can show my skills" Wes answered after being prompted by Yuki.

Yuki nodded "That's sounds good…" She blinked for a second and said "Uh Wes…"

Wes stopped for a second "Yes Yuki?"

Yuki said "Look I don't mean to bug you but can I please stay with you for the day at least I just don't know many people around here and you seem like someone I could trust. I just got the oddest feeling that those thugs will come back for me."

Espeon looked up at Wes waiting his answer

Wes thought for a second "hmm I don't mind at all. I've gotten used to being alone but I could always use someone to talk to…"

Yuki smiled "Thank you Wes."

Umbreon barked slightly like he knew what Wes was thinking

Yuki said with excitement "Now let's go win a challenge"

Wes nodded "Hmm"

Both headed toward the stadium and entered

Wes approached the clerk "Excuse me is this where we sign up for a challenge"

The female clerk nodded "Yes it is but I'm afraid that there a challenge going on right now and it won't be until tomorrow before we accept entries

Wes grunted and said "Well thank you for the information"

The clerk said "You may want to check out Pre Gym however they always have trainers available to battle with."

Wes nodded "Thanks come on Yuki"

Yuki sighed and followed "Darn we missed it"

They both exited out of the stadium and all of a sudden Espeon Barked "Esp Espeon!"

Umbreon barked and got into defense mode "Umbre Umbreon Umbre!"

Wes looked up and saw three Snagem Members approaching "uh-oh" he whispered

Yuki blinked and said "Hey Wes is that who I think it is"

Wes nodded "Team Snagem"

The first member blinked "Well, Well, Well…" The guy smirked but then turned cross "if it isn't Wes the double-crossing traitor and his two sidekicks"

Both Eons growled as the other two Snagem Member form a blockcade

Wes smirked and got into a relaxed cool pose by holding his hands behind his head "Hello Boys what brings you too Phenac City?" he asked friendly like

"Cut the chat Wes" A second Snagem Member growled, "you know exactly what we want, hand it over!"

"It was one thing to blow up the hideout," The third member added "but taking the Snag Machine; that is just plain treason."

Yuki was confused "Uh Wes what's going on?"

Wes said in a calm tone "Don't Panic Yuki, I got this covered."

Yuki thought for a second "Wait you said they're from Team Snagem and they called you a traitor…" Her eyes got wide "does that mean…"

Wes finished her thought "That I'm one of them?" he sighed "I was yesterday but today I'm not."

"Oh…" Yuki gasped "that's a shock"

"He was a snagger one of our best…" The second Snagem Member explained to Yuki… but then looked back at Wes "How could you turn on us and what do you plan to do with that Snag Machine anyhow?"

"Well hmm I'm not quite sure…" Wes responded with a thinking pose "I haven't thought that far ahead but I've been hearing about this interesting pokemon and sounds like it will be a real steal." He grinned evilly and laughed

Yuki opened her mouth to gasp again but no sound came out she was so stunned at Wes sudden change from hero to villain in her mind

Wes noticed this "Now see what you made me do," He growled in anger "She trusted me until you punks showed up. Why do you always have to make trouble for me?"

"We used to be teammates Wes," The First Snagem member said seriously "Boss treated you like a son, and you betrayed him. Why, that's my question, what happened that caused you to suddenly get a heart?"

Wes said "You should know Wakin," He called the first Snagem member by name "on what happens to the pokemon we snag"

Wakin responded "Sure I know what happens we sell them by the crate to some rich punk. He's pays very good money."

Wes said "True he's does…" Wes got out of the relaxed pose and turned serious "but I know what happens to them after that and that's why I left"

Wakin just blinked not understanding and said "uh huh, well the reason we causing trouble for you is that client heard about this morning and he going to leave us high and dry if we don't recover that snag machine"

"You want it," Wes said "come and get it Wakin."

Wakin pulled out two pokeballs "Alright get him!" He throws the two pokeballs releasing a Corphish and a Koffing.

Wes stood his ground "Espeon Umbreon you know what to do"

Espeon used Confusion and forced Koffing to bounce rapidly on the ground.

Umbreon charged at Corphish and used Bite to grab one of it's claw to send it upward and followed up with Secret power to hit it with energy arrows

Espeon then threw Koffing using psychic energy into Corphish like a basketball and both came crashing to the ground KOed

Yuki was amazed at the performance Wes Eons did "Wow…"

Wakin stood there stunned "uh… man" He recalled his two pokemon

"What the matter Wakin" Wes said while smirking "done already?"

"Just you wait Wes," Wakin growled while glaring at Wes "Boss is going to have your hide when he gets a hold of you." He threatened

"Hmm" Wes smirked "tell him good luck because I'll have a grip on him before he even knows I'm nearby"

"Humph" Wakin growled "let's get out of here…" he told the other two

The three Snagem Member ran off

Wes chuckled as they ran "Good Job you two" He said to his partners

Espeon smirked "Esp!" But then turned serious as he looked at Yuki "Peon?" he asked in a questioning tone

Umbreon commented "Umbreon…" as he looked to Yuki as well

Yuki stood there taking in all that had happened.

Wes sighed "Well now you know what my job was…" he said as he turned to Yuki with a bit of a smile but there was shame in his eyes

Yuki nodded slightly "Yeah…" She then blinked and said "Wes what exactly does a snag machine do, and do you have such a thing on you?"

Wes nodded slightly "I do" He removed his jacket sleeve and showed the snag machine which was the blue and red cyborg arm piece he had swiped from the hideout that morning "This is a prototype portable snag machine it converts regular Pokeballs into Snag Balls. Snag Balls allows a person to snag another trainer pokemon if it is weakened enough during the battle… however there was a larger and stationary machine back at Snagem Headquarters, but I took care of that one when I destroyed the hideout, it can no longer be used."

"Wow…" Yuki commented as she stared at the machine "and you used that on how many?" she asked

Wes looked down in shame "I lost count after 100 but I think I used it on over two hundred… each time without fail"

Yuki gasped

Wes let his shoulders sag "hmm now that you know who I am you most likely don't want me near you" he sighed "but I understand…" He started walking away "Espeon Umbreon let's go." He called to his pokemon

Espeon turned gained a cross face and barked "ESPEON!" He used Psychic energy to freeze Wes in position

Wes not used to having his teammate turn on him cried out "Ah!"

Espeon growled "Esp!" and used his hold to drag Wes back toward Yuki

Umbreon took a gentler approach on Yuki and just lightly nudged her with his head against her legs

Yuki got the message and walked forward toward Wes "Uh Wes" she observed "for some odd reason I'm thinking your partners are pushing us together…" She put a finger to her temple and tilted her head slightly "You ever have the feeling they don't want us to separate?"

Wes was trying to move against the force but just gave up and smirked noticing his face could still move "What gave you that idea, Espeon Confusion pull or Umbreon nudges?" he asked

Yuki giggled while smiling "Well I think a little of both" but then she turned serious "Look Wes I don't really care on what you were" she started "but from what you have done for me. I'm forever grateful…" she paused thinking if she should admit it "I want to stay with you" she admitted "I feel safer with you then I do with anyone else. So please Wes, don't leave, not like this, please?"

Wes sighed but smiled in defeat "Alright Espeon you can let me go I'm not going to leave her"

Espeon growled "Esp…" and still kept the hold

Wes sighed again "I know that tone he's doesn't believe me"

Yuki knelt down to Espeon and petted him… "It's alright Espeon I'm sure he means it" She scratched a spot behind his ears.

Espeon just melted in her hands and lost focus on Wes dropping the hold

Wes relaxed "Thanks Yuki"

Yuki said "No problem" and continued to scratch Espeon while smiling "So Wes now that is settled what do you want to do"

Wes said "Well…" He got thoughtful… "That Pokemon you talked about sounded really interesting you think if you saw it again would you be able to point it out"

Yuki nodded "Yeah" she said "You going to try to snag it?" she asked

Wes nodded "Yeah…" He leaned against the wall "something about what you said kind of interested me. Why would someone kidnap you just because you saw something unusual about a pokemon."

Yuki said "Well now that you mention it, it is strange." She moved her hand to Umbreon who wanted some scratching as well "I think I was the only one who took notice the others that were nearby just weren't fazed at all just impressed"

Wes said "hmm… Well I want to find out and if snagging it and holding it hostage get that information I'm willing to do it."

Yuki responded "Well alright Wes it's just seems a little evil to steal another Trainer Pokemon."

Wes said "and kidnapping someone because they see something unusual about that pokemon isn't"

Yuki said "I didn't say that but just promise me that you will not snag any other pokemon beside that one"

Wes said "I'll resist the temptation."

Yuki said "Thank you"

Espeon and Umbreon purred in happiness knowing they had their part in pushing the two together


	6. Wanted Pokeballs

Chapter 6: Wanted-Pokeballs Dead or Alive

* * *

"So we need Pokeballs that's the only thing we don't have"

That was the conclusion Yuki threw at Wes when he told her how to snag a pokemon.

Wes nodded "Yeah I wonder if they sell any here"

Yuki pointed to the shop "Why don't we go find out?"

Wes grunted "right let's go"

They headed into the store and looked around seeing potions, status medicines, and stat enhancer but no Pokeballs.

Wes sighed as he continued to look

Yuki walked over to a clerk "Excuse me do you have any Pokeballs in stock?"

The clerk said "Unfortunely no they haven't been selling so we liquidated them all and sent them outside the desert. There are no Wild Pokemon here so why sell them

A mother like woman came up to them "Although I have heard Rumors that Clip owner of Outskirt Stand still has his stocks"

Wes said "hmm thanks for the information we'll head there. Come on Yuki" He headed out in a rush

"Wait Wes" Yuki ran to follow and caught up with him "where is Outskirt Stand?"

Wes said "It's a diner about 30 miles east of here I ate lunch there"

Yuki said "But how are we going to get there?"

They made it to where Wes had parked his bike and Wes said "We'll ride"

Yuki blinked at the bike "Oh…"

Wes said "I had a passenger car installed for my Eons but you can use it if they don't mind"

Espeon bowed his head slightly "Espeon"

Umbreon followed suit

Yuki said "I think they don't mind at all" She climbed into it and got comfortable "Hmm come on Espeon and Umbreon there plenty of room" she clapped her hand to signal to the duo

Espeon and Umbreon jumped in and laid on top of Yuki lap

Wes smirked "There should be a pair of earmuffs and goggles in the side pocket to protect yourself from the ride" He slid on his goggles

Yuki pulled out the two items from the pocket and put them on. "Hmm Ready"

Wes said "Hang on" He started the engine and the bike lurched forward as the engine activated along with the hover booster on the passenger car

Yuki cried out "Whoa" and hung on

Once they were moving Yuki actually managed to relax and enjoy the ride and about 30 minutes later they arrived at Outskirt Stand and came in to park

Wes pulled up his goggles "well we're here"

Yuki took off her goggles and looked at the place "This is Outskirt Stand?" she asked

Wes said "It's doesn't look like much on the outside but the inside is nice and cool"

Espeon and Umbreon both jumped out and shook their bodies from the trip

Yuki tried to push herself out but was having a little difficultly

Wes noticed this and gently grabbed her hand to assist

Yuki said "Thanks Wes" and got out

Wes showed a small smile "You're welcome"

Espeon was tempted to use his psychic energy to push them a little closer but resisted "Esp Espeon"

Wes said "I'll bet Clip will be surprised that I came back so soon."

"and I be surprised too as well" said a familiar voice as Willie the purple haired rider came over "Yo Wes about two hours ago you were solo and now…" He looks over Yuki "You got yourself a fine looking girl at your side."

Wes did the introduction "Yuki Willie Willie Yuki"

Yuki smiled "Hello"

Willie smiled "nice to meet ya." He then turned serious "Say Wes a couple of shiny heads came by here asking for you by name. I didn't say anything but I heard they were headed over to PhenacCity. I was worried about you man

Wes said "Yeah… I saw them and took care of them."

Yuki said "Wes has been dealing with a lot of thugs lately… First the two that captured me and then three more from Team Snagem

Willie said "I knew it thought they looked familiar" He growled "Good thing I didn't say anything." He quickly turned cheerful "So what brought you back. I know Clip's food's good but it's nothing compared to Phenac."

Wes said "Actually, I heard a bit of a rumor about Clip still having his stocks on Pokeballs"

Willie said "Oh yeah yeah he's got em but without any wild pokemon to catch they haven't been selling.

Wes said "Well I may buy a couple just to have some handy"

Willie looked at Wes with suspicion "hmm…"

Yuki said "What's wrong Willie?"

Willie kept studying Wes "I've been thinking. I've been hearing that a rouge member of Team Snagem took a machine of theirs, then I see three of them looking for you by name and then you want some pokeballs to 'have some handy'… It seems to add up but you just don't got the look."

Wes said "Well appearances can be deceiving."

Willie said "So are you that Rogue Member of Team Snagem"

Wes said "simply put Yes"

Willie said "hmm never would have guessed by appearance alone. So you still going to snag pokemon from trainers" He gripped his fist slightly signaling he doesn't like this

Wes remained calm "Only those that have weird pokemon"

Willie said "Define weird"

Yuki said "Extremely Powerful Pokemon that attack humans without command. Ones that stand out to me because of a strange dark blue slash purple cloud that surrounds them that only I can see."

Willie said "huh that is weird" He smiled slightly "well if I see any I'll let you know"

Wes nodded "Thanks and you mind keeping that information about me on the low down"

Willie said "No problem Wes my lips are zipped" He did the zipper motion across his mouth and smiled

Yuki smiled "Thank you"

Wes and Yuki headed inside Outskirt Stand

Clip came in and saw Wes "Hey there Wes back so soon thought you were going to crash at Phenac?"

Wes said "I was but something came up" He makes a reference to Yuki

Clip noticed Yuki "Howdy Miss I'm Clip owner of this fine joint."

Yuki said "Nice to meet you Clip I'm Yuki. We heard a rumor that you have Pokeballs in stock"

Clip nodded "Yeah got plenty of those even some of the more advanced Great Balls"

Yuki said "You do that's great!"

Clip headed into the back room "They were real cheap" He shouted "so I decided to invest in them in case Wild Pokemon ever made a comeback. But so far I haven't had any customers…"

Wes said "Well you got yourself your first customer how many you got"

Clip looked out and blinked at him "How many you want"

Yuki said "Well we only really need one right now…"

"But you never know Yuki" A voice said from behind them "You may need a lot more if you really saw the big picture"

* * *

HMM Mysterious Voice and Big Picture... hmm sounds like someone knows what's up maybe he can guide the heroes


	7. A hero Who ME? Nah

Chapter 7: A hero Who ME?

* * *

Disclaimer: As always Pokemon is owned by nintendo not by me but... the following character that Wes and Yuki have encountered is not techniqually part of the game but hey who said this was a game? Character was created by me owned by me and don't steal him he's a key element to my series that I plan to create

* * *

A guy in a causal outfit entered into the stand

Both Eons gave the guy a look of interest

Yuki said "Excuse me how do you know my name?"

The guy replied with a smirk "I've been watching you and Wes for a bit now"

Wes blinked and said "You," He pointed at him like he knew him "I thought I recognized that voice"

The guy smirked "Hey Wes looks like you made your move" He chuckled lightly "Good job"

Yuki looked at Wes and said "You know this guy Wes?"

Wes shook his head "Nope never met him before" he said "but he's one the reasons I left my job"

The guy said "Yep and aren't you glad you did Wes. You got to meet with one of the best girls in this world"

Clip stepped out and gave the guy a look and said "Hey friend who are you what do you want"

The guy looked down like a suspicious character and said "My name's not really important" He looked up "but my advice is" He smiled "Listen to it and Wes you could be the greatest hero in this world"

Yuki blinked "Greatest Hero in this world"

Wes scoffed at this "Me a hero" He laughed "I don't know what you see but I'm not the hero type"

The guy smirked and said "It not what I see here it's what I see in your heart Wes you just need proper guidance and player I'm willing to help you out"

Wes said "What can you do to help me"

The guy reached into his pocket "Oh that's simple Wes" He pulled out a small package roughly the size of a 3 inch cube. "This package will start you on your way to becoming a hero. Because you pretty much taken the first few steps," He glanced down at Espeon and Umbreon "You treat your pokemon like friends and allies in battle. That is one of the key qualities. However you got a slight disadvantage in your friendship and I want to correct that before we get started."

Wes said "Okay" and reached out to take the package

The guy quickly withdrew it and said "but to get this package you need to buy 20 great balls from Clip here"

Yuki said "20!"

Clip said "Hey Mate what are you trying to pull here"

The guy said "oh let's see I want to pull a major league plug on the organization that behind this threat that will be shown to this world in about…" He looks at his watch "30 minutes"

Wes said "30 minutes huh. Where exactly is this threat going to be shown at?"

The guy said "PhenacCity and if you're going to do anything about it you best buy those great balls right now." He sat the package on the counter "and until you do don't even think of taking a peek in this package" He walked out like he was in a rush

Wes said "Hey" and gave chase

When he looked outside however no one was there

Yuki came next to him "Wes?"

Wes said "Yes Yuki"

Yuki said "Where did he go?"

Wes said "he just disappeared" and turned back toward Clip

Clip said "Well that was something else" He looked at the package "So am I going to ring you up for 20 Great Balls Wes"

Yuki said "hmm…"

Wes said "I know it seems too many for just one pokemon Yuki but I suddenly got this feeling that we need to be prepared for anything"

Yuki nodded "Alright Wes… buy them" She looked at the package "I'm curious to see what's inside there…"

Wes said "20 great balls Clip"

Clip rung him up "12,000 pokedollars"

Wes whistled "Looks like I'm going to have to charge it." He pulled out a bank card and swiped it in the nearby reader

Clip looked at his screen and said "alright" He pulled out a box and pulled out 20 greatballs "There you are mate. 20 Great Balls… I don't know what you plan to do with them but hope they come in handy"

Wes took the balls and stores them in his jacket "They should be"

Yuki said "Well now wonder what in the package" She picked it up and it started glowing "huh" A bright flash occurred and four ear piece like objects and a card were in her hands

Wes blinked to clear his vision "Whoa"

Yuki blinked as well "what are these" she looked at the objects

Clip said "Huh… I don't know never seen anything like them"

Wes took the card and read it "To whom it may concern"

The holder of this card has been given immunity to all laws concerning the act of stealing Pokémon from another trainer however this only applies to Pokémon identified by Yuki Mirei whose ability to detect modified pokemon has made her a target to a criminal organization that plans to take over the world. This holder is the key to stopping that organization do not disrupt his mission.

Signed

Guide, The Spirit of Legends

Wes looked up from reading the card.

Yuki was stunned slightly "Wes do you think that guy was…"

Wes said "I think so Yuki… That was Guide"

Clip said "The Spirit of Legends huh… now that is something else. So what did it mean by giving you immunity from stealing another trainer pokemon."

Yuki said "Well" She was hesitant to tell

Wes said "I plan to find a trainer with a weird powerful pokemon due to seeing this Pokemon. Yuki was captured by thugs and kidnapped… I want to know why, and…" He took off the jacket sleeve to show the snag machine "I plan to snag it to get that information."

Clip chuckled "Well that's a bomb to drop on me Wes but somehow I knew you were that rogue member you seemed to smile when Willie was talking with you about the blowing up of Snagem Hideout."

Wes said "nothing slips past you does it Clip"

Clip said "Nope and if you need anymore pokeballs or greatballs I'll be here and I'll have them for you

Wes nodded "Thank you Clip"

Yuki looked at the ear pieces in her hands and said "So Wes how is these supposed to help us"

Espeon growled "Hey Umbreon you feel that"

"Yeah…" Umbreon barked "something going down right this minute"

Wes Yuki and Clip all turned toward the Eons with amazement in their expressions

Umbreon looked back at Wes and said "What are you guys looking at"

Wes blinked "uh talking pokemon"

Espeon and Umbreon looked at each other then back at Wes "Seriously?" Espeon growled

Yuki said "Yeah we can understand you"

Clip stared "Those earpieces" he said "can it be possible"

Wes took them and said "Guide said I had a slight disadvantage and that he was willing to correct that. I think he was talking about how people can not understand how pokemon talk"

Espeon said "So you're suggesting that those earpieces give you the ability to understand us"

Wes put two of them one in each ear and said "Well you got any better suggestions"

Umbreon tilted his head slightly "Nope but I do got another idea pass a pair to Yuki and let's get to PhenacCity. Something going down there I can I feel it"

Wes nodded "Right"

Yuki placed one in her ear and kept one out "You know it's kind of funny being able to understand pokemon. I never knew they were so chatty"

Umbreon said "Oh you wouldn't believe the stuff we say about certain situations"

Espeon said "Don't tell them Umbreon that supposed to be a secret"

Wes said "Well now it's going to be hard to keep it a secret isn't it"

Espeon said "Yep… now can we get to PhenacCity"

Wes said "Right… Well Clip I'll catch ya some other time"

Clip nodded "Whenever you need a place to relax Wes you know where I'm located. Be careful out there"

Wes said "Yeah come on you three let's go" and headed out

Yuki Espeon and Umbreon said "Right" and followed


	8. Phenac City Showdown

About half an hour later the sun was about an hour or so away from setting and they arrived at Phenac Front Entrance

Wes took off his goggles and looked around "Well if something going down here I don't see it"

Yuki said "hmm"

Espeon said "Something is going down Wes I know it"

"WES!" cried out a woman voice as Rachel ran out to meet them

Wes said "uh Rachel right"

Rachel said "Yes listen we need your help some thugs came into the mayor house about 15 minutes ago including the two you chased off earlier

Yuki said "What are they doing there?"

Rachel said "I don't know we tried to find Justy but we got told he unavailable the only other guy we thought about was you. Please can you help the mayor?"

Wes nodded "I'll take care of them, Espeon Umbreon let's go

Yuki said "I'm coming with you too"

Wes nodded "Fine let's go"

All headed into the city and toward the Mayor House and entered

Both Espeon and Umbreon growled fiercely

Trudly and Folly where there along with another guy with a Big Afro of hair and Gold colored clothes

Folly jumped "uh Master Miror B that's him that's the guy"

Trudly said "And he's got the girl with him"

The Afro dude turned with a bit of a groove in his step and saw Wes and Yuki. He started laughing uncontrollably and said "Oh now you telling me you were bested by this boy and his two darling Eons. Oh are you frightfully pathetic"

Wes took insult to this and his eyes narrowed "I don't know who you are calling a boy. If it me you're talking to well I'm much more then just a boy and these 'darling Eons' have way more power then you think"

Espeon and Umbreon both growled "Yeah!"

Miror B gained an amused look "Oh ho is that so…"

Yuki blinked and gasped as she recognized Trudly and she pointed at him "Wes that the guy that's the one I saw with the Weird Pokemon"

Trudly said "Shoot she remembers faces"

Miror B said "so it is true"

Yuki got curious "What's true?"

Miror B studied Yuki "I was told there was this girl who could see things that shouldn't be seen by ordinary people" He paused "and I was told to make sure she doesn't interfere"

Wes blinked and said "Let me guess you don't want her to be in your way by identifying those 'weird' pokemon. Is that it"

Miror B nodded "That right see she can see things no other person can see."

Wes said "So why you so afraid she can see these things"

Miror B said "Darling it's just won't work for our plan"

Yuki Espeon and Umbreon all gave a questioning glare "Plan?"

Miror B said "I think we said enough if you are any wise at all you best keep your nose out of places it shouldn't be"

Wes eyes narrowed again "Is that supposed to be a threat because if it is why don't we step outside and settle this"

Miror B laughed and said "Boys" while he snapped his fingers once

Three Armored Suited guys in differing colors one red, one blue and one green all appeared at the doorway

Yuki gasped and held onto Wes "The armored Thugs!"

Wes said "6 against 1 Espeon Umbreon On Guard!"

Espeon growled fiercely at the armored Thugs while protecting Yuki on one side and Umbreon followed suit on the other side ready to blast one of the Miror B Peons with Secret Power.

Miror B instantly knew that Wes meant business "Okay Boys and Girl here how we are going to do this. You two" He pointed at Trudly and Folly "Step outside with this darling"

Wes growled "The name's Wes"

Miror B corrected himself "With Wes show him pain and don't fail me. You three" He pointed at the armored Thugs "make sure no one else interferes"

Everyone minus Wes and Yuki said "Yes sir"

Miror B said "I'll be headed back to Pyrite to receive the package. Let the music spin"

A retro groove somehow started playing and Miror B danced out of the room

Folly said "Well come on Punk you ain't going to get the best of us this time"

Wes smirked and said "After you"

Trudly shook his head "uh uh get going"

Wes shrugged his shoulders and said "Come on Yuki" and started heading out

Yuki was scared but she followed anyhow She whispered nervously "Wes you sure you can handle them"

Wes smirked "I'm sure Espeon and Umbreon will give their all to protect you"

Espeon smirked "and I'm sure Wes is also willing to fight hand to hand with them for you after all he likes you."

Wes glared at his partner with red cheeks "Espeon"

Espeon and Umbreon chuckled

Yuki smiled and said "Thanks you guys"

Wes said "Don't thank us yet we still got to beat these punks"

The Armor thugs cleared a good 20 foot circle for the battle however this drew a ton of attention from the residents of the city including Dash and Rachel. However the thugs had setup several compact machines that somehow created an energy barrier to surround the area preventing anyone on the outside from getting in and those on the inside from getting out

Folly and Trudly both faced down their opponents

Folly said "Let's go Whismer, Lotad!"

Both pokemon appeared lined up

Trudly said "I'll back you up Folly let's go Duskull, Spinarak"

Duskull from Wes's point of view was on the right most side of the group while Spinarak was on the left most side

Wes noticed the rule break "Four against two huh"

Folly said "We aren't going to make any mistakes this time"

Wes smirked and said "Watch this Yuki, Espeon Umbreon let's give them the combo"

Espeon said "Oh yeah I love this part" and charged Psychic energy around himself

Umbreon said "Me too I love a good combination of power" and charged dark energy around himself.

Folly and Trudly said "Attack!"

All the opposing pokemon charged at the Eon Duo

Wes smirked "Darkness and Light combination Strike Now"

Espeon and Umbreon growled and charged at the attacking pokemon Espeon blasting through Whismer and then making a loop and charging through Spinarak while Umbreon charged through Lotad and made a loop to blast through Duskull.

All the opposing pokemon were stunned temporary as Espeon and Umbreon passed each other

Espeon and Umbreon turned sharply and lined themselves up "Psyblaster" "Dark Laser" The Eons said respectively

The two launched beam attacks of their element at the stunned pokemon and it's combined into one sphere surrounding the stunned pokemon. An explosion quickly followed and the four stunned pokemon where sent flying and came down one right after another KOed

"Ah" "ee" "eh" "uh" "oh" went each of the thugs as the pokemon crashed landed

"Ohh…" was the unanimous moan from the crowd

Yuki was shocked "Wow Wes that was awesome"

Wes grinned like the lone ranger "It's my duo signature move"

Both Eon went back to Wes and Yuki and got into sitting poses with smirks on their faces

Folly grabbed his hair in frustration "I can't believe it! you took us down in one shot again!"

Trudly remained calm but said with a hint of anger "Alright no more fun and games" He pulled out a third pokeball "Time to show you the secret weapon."


	9. Secret Weapon Part 1

"Makuhita let's go!" Trudly cried as he threw it

From Yuki point of view the light dimmed as the ball split open and a black beam came out of it and formed into a pokemon with a dark purple cloud around it"

From Wes point of view the Makuhita looked normal expect it didn't make a battle cry when it was summoned

Yuki was scared witless "Wes" She pointed shakily at the Makuhita "That's it that's the pokemon"

Wes blinked and said "What does it look like"

Yuki said "It's got that weird black cloud around it; it makes everything else dim like a light being turn down."

Espeon said "Wes I'm sensing what Yuki seeing. That pokemon is not normal."

"Looks normal to me." Wes said in a slight unbelieving tone

"Player you're not looking close enough" whispered Guide's voice in Wes's ear "Zoom in"

All of a sudden Wes got a vision of what Yuki was seeing

Wes jumped in surprise "Wait a second" He studied the cloud he could now see "That's no cloud, that's an aura!"

Yuki said questionably "Aura?"

Wes explained "Aura is the field of energy that surrounds all living things it's very rare for a person to have the ability to see Aura."

Yuki said "But I don't see it on anyone else expect on that Pokemon and if it's energy it must be dark energy it's black as night"

Wes nodded "hmm" He looked up at Trudly "What you do to that Pokemon?" He demanded

Trudly shrugged his shoulder "Don't know, Whatever they did made it extremely powerful."

Wes said "Espeon Umbreon be careful that pokemon could give ya what for"

Umbreon scoffed "Don't worry I got em easily"

Espeon growled "Umbreon seriously be careful"

Umbreon headed out a few feet and said "No worries. Secret Power" He launched Energy Arrows straight at Makuhita.

They exploded against the pokemon making smoke

Umbreon grinned "See no match"

Espeon said "Look again Umbreon!"

The smoke cleared and Makuhita wasn't even fazed by the attack

Umbreon said "What the!"

Wes said "oh boy"

Trudly grinned "Makuhita Shadow Rush"

Makuhita growled and charged at Umbreon extremely fast and blasted right through him

Umbreon cried out "AH!" and was sent flying and crashing to the ground

Wes said "Umbreon" and recalled him

Makuhita continued his charge at Yuki

Wes noticed the Makuhita aiming for her "Yuki run"

Yuki screamed out in terror because she saw the dark aura turn into a dark monster head

Espeon said "Yuki!" and focused on Yuki

The Makuhita was about to hit Yuki when all of a sudden Espeon Confusion pulled Yuki sharply out of the way forcing her to a sitting position next to Wes and Makuhita slammed into the barrier making it shimmer as it lost energy

Yuki heart was racing and she was gasping for breath.

Wes knelt slightly beside her and said "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Yuki sighed "Thanks Espeon"

Espeon growled and stood in front of Yuki his fur standing on end in anger "That's pokemon is too dangerous we got to stop it"

The Makuhita shook its head to clear its focus

Wes said "I think that Dark Aura you see Yuki is somehow protecting Makuhita from attacks. There got to be a way to pierce it."

Espeon said "I have a theory you say the energy is darkness well the power of light can break through any darkness no matter how dark"

Wes said "Good you got anything that uses the power of light"

Espeon said "There is one attack that I know Return. It's uses the power of friendship it's pretty much the same thing"

Wes said "Alright Espeon let's get him with your Return Attack"

Espeon said "I'll do my best no one going to get away with attacking Yuki"

Yuki said "You can do it Espeon"

Espeon said "that's all the boost I need. Power of Friendship!"

A white shimmer seemed to go from him as he charged at Makuhita

Trudly said "Makuhita use Shadow Rush!"

Makuhita saw Espeon coming for him and met the charge growling fiercely

Yuki prayed "Please Work"

From her view the Dark Dragon mouth engulfed Espeon who was in a white aura but all of a sudden the darkness exploded into light as Espeon shot through

Espeon slammed into Makuhita and sent it flying

Trudly said "What in!"

Wes said "oh yeah that what I'm talking about"

The Makuhita crashed into the barrier and it shimmered as the energy was drained again

Wes said "Now" He quickly took a deactivated great ball from his jacket and loaded it into the Snag Machine and charged it depositing an activated ball into the glove with a purple glow

Yuki said "Wes what are you?"

Wes grinned slightly evilly "Snag… Ball… Fire!" and threw it

Folly said "What in"

The ball homed into Makuhita and grabbed it

Trudly said "ah my pokemon!"

The ball shook but then it shot out purple energy and remained still for a second and then shot back to Wes who caught it with ease "That Yuki is what I call a snag"


	10. Secret Weapon Part 2

Yuki stared blankly at Wes for a second but then got a big smile "You did it" She cheered "You snagged it like you said you would"  
Folly stepped back for a second "You're a snagger"

Wes said "Yep but I'm not with Team Snagem I work on my own. My targets are weird powerful pokemon that can be identified by only Yuki who can see an aura of darkness emitting from those pokemon. That's why you wanted her in the first place. She can see you been working for the darkness"

Trudly said "The darkness… but Master Miror B said nothing about darkness"

All of a sudden each armor thug put their hands to their ears and nodded "Yes sir"

The Red one turned and said "Move aside we'll handle it from here"

Folly said "Hey what give you the right to order us around Russo

Russo said "Myself Verdes and Bruno just received orders from the top man himself." He looked at Wes "We are to destroy Wes, Yuki and all their pokemon"

Trudly said "Oh uh okay they're all yours"

Folly and Trudly moved aside

Russo stepped forward with the Green Thug Verde and the Blue Thug Bruno

Russo said "You've gotten the attention of Nascour you are to be destroyed for interfering with our plan"

Yuki said "What is your plan"

Russo Bruno and Verde all looked at each other "hmm"

Verde started "Our Plan"

Bruno said "Is to take over"

Russo said "the world using"

"SHADOW POKEMON" they said in unison and each threw a single ball

A Bayleef, Quilava, and Crononaw all appeared

Yuki stared in shock and got all nervous again

Wes said "Don't tell me" He smirked "They all got the aura"

Yuki stuttered "ye… ye… Yes" she whimpered

Wes chuckled "heh… heh, heh… heh, heh, heh" He gained a sinking glance "heh… Oh shit"

Espeon was slowly backing off his eyes showing slight fear "Tell me about it. One was tough enough"

"Nimbus use Thunderbolt!"

A lightning bolt hit the barrier making it shimmer

Dash said "Hang in there Wes we're coming!"

Other various attacks hit the barrier including some physical slams and other moves making the barrier do waves of energy coursing through it

The thugs noticed this "Shoot they're weakening the barrier" Verde said

Bruno said "they do any more power it will shatter."

Wes said "Espeon Psybeam the barrier!"

Espeon said "Got it" He charged a beam of Psychic Energy and shot it at the barrier

The barrier could not take the load and it shattered

Russo said "Shoot it's down"

Dash ran in and said "Get in there Nimbus"

A white outfitted guy also entered "Azumarial, Cacnea, you get in there too"

The pokemon went in front of Wes and faced their opponents

Wes said "there nothing to fear now Yuki the power of light will get them all. Right Espeon"

Espeon said "You betcha Wes" he made a cry as he charged up light energy

The white outfitted guy said "Azumarial use Water Pulse on Quilava, Cacnea use Needle Arm on the Croconaw"

Dash said "Nimbus Flamethrower on the Bayleef"

The pokemon launched attacks on the three Shadow Pokemon and did minor damage even with a type advantage

Wes said "Espeon full power Psyblaster!"

The other three pokémon quickly moved out of the way

Espeon cried out "Psy! BLASTER!" He shot a massive Purple Hyper Beam style attack at the Shadow Pokemon and it hit each of them with a powerful explosion knocking each one out

The trio just stood there amazed that their secret weapons were KOed

Yuki called out "Quickly Wes Snag them all"

Wes said "Got it!" He tried loading three balls into it but realized that it could only take one at a time "Uh oh it's only takes one" A single activated snag ball was placed in his glove

Yuki said "Get the Bayleef!"

Wes said "Got it. Snag Ball Fire"

The ball homed into the Bayleef and snagged it. It shook but the snag was secured. The ball went back to Wes

Verde said "No he got one of them"

Russo recovered his wits "Don't just stand there recall them back, before he can load another one!"

Wes tried to load another Snag ball but it wouldn't take it.

Quilava and Crononaw were recalled into their pokeballs

The white outfitted guy said "And just where do you think you're going?"

Russo said "As far away from here as possible" He threw down a black ball and smoke surrounded the area

When the smoke cleared the armor trio was gone but Trudly and Folly were still there

Folly said "uh… hey what about us"

Trudly said "The bozos left us behind."

Nimbus floated up to them and growled with a smirk "Hi"

Folly got wide eyed "uh nice Castform no need to shock us"

Dash walked up to them "Well you guys shouldn't have shown your faces around here again"

Folly looked at Trudly and said "What do we do now Trudly"

Trudly said "Well Boss said not to fail him so maybe we shouldn't report back to him"

Folly nodded "That's a good idea"

Trudly stared seriously at Dash "If we say we surrender will you call off the thundercloud"

Dash smirked "Maybe… If you reach for sky and don't try to pull anything funny"

Trudly and Folly both reached for the sky "We surrender"


	11. Wes's side of the story

After the police taking away Trudly and Folly, Wes and Yuki headed to the Pokemon Center to recover Espeon, Umbreon and their new Shadow Pokemon Manuhita and Bayleef and to rest for the evening. They had to share a room with two mats due to the Center being crowded but Yuki didn't mind at all. Later that evening when everyone else was asleep Yuki couldn't get any sleep she rotated her body to face Wes who was to her right about 5 feet away and whispered "Wes you asleep."

Wes had his eyes closed but he said "Not really my mind keeping me up. You having trouble sleeping too?"

Yuki nodded "Yeah… A lot has happened today and it all seemed to happen in a rush."

Wes said "Yeah my whole week been like that"

Yuki blinked "Really?"

Wes said "Yeah" he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling "It started like a normal week but I was coming in from my daily ride on Wednesday no trainers picked a fight with me so I didn't snag anything which was alright as long as it didn't happen to often, but anyhow when I got in the group was celebrating passing around drinks and food. Being the non-party type, I was easily overwhelmed. It seems the client we were working for was so impressed with our job that he gave us a bonus which the group used naturally. Not in a party mood I went to my room in the hideout about 15 minutes later laying on the bed. A voice started to talk to me."

Wes recalled what that voice told him that Wednesday evening

Wes was resting on a mat in his bedroom while the group was celebrating in the main area. Espeon and Umbreon were there as well just laying there in a similar depressed mood

Wes sighed "uh"

A voice called out "What the matter Player not in a party mood?"

Wes said "You can say that…" He suddenly jumped up and looks around seeing no one "Who's there?"

Espeon growled looking around

The voice chuckled and spoke again "Don't Panic Wes I ain't gonna hurt ya"

Wes said "Yeah well I'm going to hurt you unless you come out of hiding"

Umbreon barked in agreement

The voice said "Hey Wes I'm on your side."

Wes said "Who are you…"

The voice said "My name's not really important but my knowledge is. Wes there a bigger reason why your client gave you all a bonus, True you guys did your job snagging Pokemon for them but… what you don't know is what they do to the poor things after you give them to the Client"

Wes said "Should I care?"

The voice said "Once you've seen what I've seen you will"

Wes said "And how are you going to show it to me. You're going to give me a DVD of it?"

The voice said "Nah I was actually thinking of something like this."

Wes was suddenly transported into a Lab area where several groups of scientists were studying various pokemon in tubes. A led Scienist with a tan face and black hair with two long bangs hanging to the sides were overwatching the group "How is this batch coming"

One of the Female Scientist said "So far we lost two subjects to the overload condition but the other seem to have to have been able to accept the compound with very little adverse effects

The led scientist nodded "That improves our success rate by 1% let's keep it going. What about the remaining Special Subjects?"

A male scientist reported "Bayleef is showing symptoms but with the treatment she is stable. Quilava and Crononaw are still in full health"

The led scientist nodded "It would be a real shame if Bayleef overloads on us. Pity a heart like that can't be sealed away,"

Wes was warped back to his bed "What was that"

The voice said "Player those humans in there are turning pokemon into fighting machines. Using a chemical infused with Dark Energy but the chemical is unstable without the darkness and if the darkness is rejected the chemical destroys the pokemon."

Wes blinked and said "destroys them"

The voice said "Yeah…"

Wes said "You mean to tell me our client is destroying pokemon because he is experimenting on them?"

The voice said "Pretty much player"

Wes growled "I may go low with Snagging Pokemon from Trainers… but that is just plain sick."

Espeon agreed with a growl

The voice said "I'd show ya the footage of what happens when a Pokemon 'overloads' but it ain't pretty"

Wes said "Show me"

Back in the present Wes hid that one detail

Wes said "The voice showed me what happened and I usually have a strong stomach but." He grunted "It's make me sick even now to remember it."

Yuki said "how horrible…"

Wes said "It gets worse… I found out that my boss knew about the experimentation"

Yuki said "Your Boss?"

Wes said "Gonzap leader of Team Snagem" and continued his story

Wes had just come out of the bathroom looking a little pale from his stomach going out on him.

Umbreon and Espeon were looking sick as well they had hacked up a couple hairballs thankfully outside Wes's Bedroom

The voice chuckled "I told ya it was not pretty"

Wes said "I know…" He went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and took a couple of sips. "uh… Those monsters they should be murdered for what they did to those Pokemon"

The voice said "So Player if you're so against it why don't you do something about it"

Wes said "What can I do. I only snag the pokemon. I don't know where this lab is and even if I did I can't stop them from doing the experiments and it sounds like they been doing it for a while"

The voice said "hmm… you got a point. But if you ask someone maybe they'll tell you"

Wes said "I doubt even Boss knows where this lab is"

The voice said "Don't be so sure Wes… Gonzap is more involved then you think as a matter of fact he's just about to start a meeting with the client now"

Wes said "Really"

The voice said "You want a front row seat?"

Wes said "As long as Boss doesn't know I'm there"

The voice said "That easy Player Camera On"

Wes was suddenly warped into his bosses office but it like he was a ghost

Gonzap was talking with the Client who was that tall silver haired man in a purple suit that Wes and Yuki met before or Nascour

Gonzap had a glass of a mixed drink and was slowly sipping on it "The boys are enjoying the Bonus you gave us Mr. Nascour"

Nascour nodded and chuckled "I can hear the party atmosphere Boss Gonzap. They should be celebrating we just completed phase 1 of our plan"

Gonzap said "Excellent so what next"

Nascour nodded "The next phase is that we have to do now is give the pokemon to worthy trainers. Then we build a stadium where people pay to see powerful pokemon clash against each other and once we raise enough funds we can continue to research and create even more powerful pokemon and get more special subjects and soon we will rule the world"

Gonzap said "The sky is the limit"

Nascour said "That I'm not fully sure about. Have you ever thought of what beyond the sky?"

Gonzap said "I'm not much of a believer of other worlds"

Nascour said "Most are not I am one of the few"

Gonzap said "Anyhow you know how you going to find worthy trainers?"

Nascour said "Two of our admins have already taken over two coliseums there we will reward the winners of the challenges our modified pokemon"

Gonzap chuckled "Sweet…"

Nascour said "We also plan to give our allies some of the cream of the crop as reward for a job well done"

Gonzap said "That sounds like my kind of reward"

Nascour said "Oh it is my friend" and pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at Gonzap

Gonzap caught the ball with ease "Oh… Which one is this?"

Nascour said "That would be Skarmony consider it a token of our friendship"

Gonzap said "You will not be disappointed I'll have my boys snag hundreds more for you"

Nascour said "I happened to look at a chart as I was coming in here. It showed a graph."

Gonzap said "That was Wakin's idea he want to see how the others ranked in number of snags compared to him and so far he's second place

Nascour said "Who's in the first position"

Gonzap chuckled "My right hand man, Wes"

Nascour said "Wes" A glint formed in Nascours Eyes "I would be honored to meet him"

Gonzap said "I'll see if I can have him show up he should have been back by now"

Nascour said "hmm"

Wes warped out and landed back on his bed

The voice said "Alright Player act cool for now pretend you haven't seen anything I've shown you"

Wes took a sip and said "Right" He quickly adjusted himself and his PDA rang

Wes picked it up "Yo"

"Wes you around the hideout I got someone who wants to talk to you"

Wes said "I just rode in Boss. Something going down I hear some music"

Gonzap said "Just a little celebration you can join them as soon as you report"

Wes said "Right" and hung up

The voice said "Player if the guy has you make a choice on rewards take the money and run"

Wes said "Right."

Back in the present Yuki was stunned at this "So you did meet with that guy before"

Wes said "Yeah it took me a bit to remember him but I guess he saw right through my change."

Yuki said "Your change"

Wes said "From a Snagem Outfit to what you see now. I also added this white line across my face to give myself an added feature."

Yuki said "Is it makeup?"

Wes said "Kind of, its face paint it will last about a week before it flakes off with my skin if I scrub it"

Yuki said "oh… hmm. So what happened next"

Wes said "Well I met with Nascour and he was pleased with me. He offered me a choice in rewards either a modified pokemon or money and on the voices advice I took the money

Yuki said "how much did he give you"

Wes said "You know how much it cost to buy those Great Balls"

Yuki said "Twelve Thousand"

Wes said "times that by 5"

Yuki whistled "Sixty Thousand dollars"

Wes said "Yeah… he wrote me a check." Wes chuckled "It's kind of ironic that I'm using that money to snag dark aura pokemon"

Yuki said "You think the modified pokemon you know about and the dark aura pokemon I see are one and the same"

Wes said "Yep"

Yuki said "Wow… so you did overhear their plan"

Wes said "I think I did. Now it's starting to make sense. All this time I was working on solving the puzzle of this plan and the pieces are starting to fall into place but I still don't know a lot. You now know what I know"

Yuki nodded "hmm. Thank you for telling me Wes. If there anything I can do to help let me know"

Wes said "When you see a dark aura pokemon that is not mine tell me so I can snag it"

Yuki nodded "I'll do that Wes. So what else did that voice tell you"

Wes said "He pretty much told me if I want to redeem myself for the crimes I committed I would have to turn my back all my teammates and start fresh. I had a few possessions which I either stored in a PC or took with me in my bag. The check I deposited in the bank and used about 10000 of the money to buy the bombs that I used to destroy the hideout and the Snag Machine which I did this morning."

Yuki said "And luck would have it that you would show up the same time I'm about to be taken out of Phenac City."

A voice said "It wasn't luck Players it was all part of the plan."

Guide appeared in the room

Wes sat up fast and said "GUIDE!"

Guide whispered "Shh! Keep ya voice down Player there are people trying to sleep"

Wes lowered his voice "Oh right"

Yuki sat up as well and said "So you're Guide the spirit of legends"

Guide said "That's right now listen you two did great this afternoon you managed to catch 2 out of the 4 Shadow Pokemon you saw."

Yuki said "Shadow Pokemon?"

Guide said "That's what they are called those dark aura Pokemon"

Yuki said "hmm I see"

Wes said "I almost had the other two but the Snag Machine could only load one ball at a time"

Guide said "That the main problem with the portable version but hey they had three on ya at the same time. It took skill to defeat them all

Wes said "Yeah that skill was Espeon"

Guide said "So you liking the gift I gave you all"

Wes said "The translation devices are great"

Guide said "Good listen you two… the allies you make on this adventure will help you in the long run and in becoming the greatest hero in the world."

Wes said "I'm still not sure if I can become the greatest hero.

Guide said "You never know Player the things you do in the present affects what happens in the future."

Wes nodded slightly "So Guide what's next"

Guide said "Simply put you got to liberate Pyrite Town of all Shadow Pokemon influences and you do that by taking down the Admin of Cipher known as Miror B

Wes said "Cipher?"

Guide said "That's who you're going against player."

Yuki said "So is Nascour part of Cipher"

Guide nodded "Yep and a lot of other people are too but there are several key allies that you must obtain to defeat them."

Wes nodded "and I bet a few of them are in Pyrite correct"

Guide nodded "Yes but be careful some could take justice into their own hands and get you in trouble you best watch out."

Wes said "Right I'll be careful"

Guide said "I know you will Wes good luck I'll talk with you again when you complete the next mission"

Wes said "Any advice you got for me?"

Guide said "When an opponent has a pattern to their battle plan you learn the pattern and use the right counter at the right time you will easy win"

Wes nodded "Gotcha"

Guide said "If that's all Player I'll check ya later"

Wes nodded "Right Later"

Guide vanished

Yuki said "So Wes are we going to Pyrite Town tomorrow"

Wes said "Maybe but I don't want to push it Espeon and Umbreon did a lot today the combination takes a lot out of them, and Espeon battling four Shadow Pokemon today. I want to make sure he's in full health.

Yuki said "Right you know Wes you truly care for your pokemon even though you took many from their trainers."

Wes sighed "Yuki I…"

Yuki said "You don't have to explain Wes I understand. You did it for Money right"

Wes said "I defeated Wakin when he tried to capture Espeon and Umbreon during a battle. He walked off impressed and I later was recruited into Team Snagem for my skills in battling. I saw it as a challenge but soon I started to feel tugs of guilt on my heart and saw the looks my teammates gave me every time I snagged a pokemon from a trainer. Soon I became depressed but I only showed it when I was alone. I wasn't really in it for the money that was just an added bonus."

Yuki laid back on her bed and said "Well if it's anything Wes I'm glad I met you today."

Wes said "I'm sure you are… That bag did not look good on you." He chuckled

Yuki gasped in a shocked tone "You think I'm that type of girl don't you, you think I'm all looks and no brains"

Wes said calmly "I never said that Yuki"

Yuki said "Then what do you think of me"

Wes said "Well should I tell the truth and brace for an impact or should I just lay here and pretend to be sleeping"

Yuki said "Tell me the truth without laughing and I'll be calm"

Wes said "Well okay I think you are a very nice girl one that could go places but you got one quirk that well kind of gets to me"

Yuki said "and what's that"

Wes said calmly "You're too naïve"

For a second Yuki remained calm but then exploded "NAÏVE!"

Wes quickly reached over and covered her mouth with his hand and said "I thought you were going to be calm about this"

Yuki pulled his hand off her mouth and said "well you could have warned me you were going to rub it in my face. Sheesh just because I don't judge people harshly doesn't mean I'm naïve"

Wes said "Look Yuki, take for example when you first met me. You thought I was a hero not a villain, and you were shocked when I told you the truth. I'm just trying to point out that outside appearances and actions can hide the truth. I just want you to try to be a little more judgmental before you open your mouth and speak naïvely. It would save me a lot of embarrassment trying to make you think outside of your innocent world.

Yuki gave a slight ticked sound and said "I know there are bad people in the world Wes, but that doesn't mean everyone is bad. I let them show me what they are before I judge them."

Wes sighed and said "That maybe true, but those that are bad may do good to get you to think that they can't be bad. That's why you got to watch when someone does something a twitch of an eye, a smirk, or maybe just a shift in body position. That should suggest that someone hiding something. I just want you to think before you act."

Yuki said "Alright Wes I'll try but don't fault me if I make a mistake"

Wes went back to his bed and said "I let it slide if it's a minor mistake. Now let's get some sleep we had a long day"

Yuki nodded "Yeah." She snuggled into the covers and quickly fell asleep

Wes saw her fall asleep and smiled "Good Night Yuki"

Yuki whispered "Good Night Wes"


	12. Yuki's SidePyrite PreTraining

The next morning Wes woke up about 8 o-clock and noticed Yuki sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly and got up making sure not to disturb her. About an hour later he was starting to get breakfast in the center with his two pokemon after getting cleaned up a little and making sure everything of his was taken care of.

Yuki woke up in the bedroom and noticed that Wes wasn't there "Huh" She looked around and Wes had removed all traces of him ever being there. "He's not here." She thought to herself "Maybe he took off without me." She heard a slight growl outside the room and went to check it in a bit of a rush without getting changed.

Wes was just about to start eating when Yuki came out in a slight panic Wes smiled at her and said "Morning Yuki"

Yuki sighed in relief "Wes I thought you left me behind"

Wes said "You know Espeon and Umbreon would skin me alive if I did that"

Umbreon looked up from his bowl "You better believe it I was almost have tempted to get you up but my stomach got the best of me"

Espeon agreed "Wes wouldn't dare leave especially since you'd be in a ton of danger if he did leave you."

Wes said "I'll bet those goons will keep trying to get you so someone got to protect you and while we're at it we'll see what we can do about those Shadow Pokemon."

Yuki sighed and said "Alright well I'll join you in about 30 minutes"

Wes said "alright"

About an half a hour later Yuki was back in her clothes she wore yesterday and eating Breakfast with Wes the Chanseys of the center where nice enough to have the laundry done overnight. While they were eating the white outfitted guy from yesterday came in and approached them "Hey there uh Wes and Yuki is it"

Wes turned and said "Yeah that's us"

The guy said "Hey thanks for your help the other day. My name's Justy I'm the Pre Gym Leader"

Yuki blinked as she remembered "Oh well thank you for helping us out. We were in a tight spot with three of those Dark Aura Pokemon surrounding us"

Justy said "Don't mention it. So I got bits and pieces of your story from others so you mind telling me what happened from your point of view"

Yuki said "Alright we'll it was about 9:00 o-clock yesterday morning and I was just coming out from a Mining Town's hotel and was going to catch a 10:00 bus to where I was going so I decided to go out walking" She recalled the events that had happened before she met Wes

* * *

Yuki was walking around a mining town just looking around at the different things "hmm" She thought "interesting town a little rough but it's not too bad"

A cheer came up from a nearby crowd

Yuki thought "Sounds like a battle going on. I wonder if there any good trainers"

She headed over to watch the battle. It was Trudly with Duskull going against some rollerblade boy with an Swablu

The rollerblade boy said "Alright Swablu use Aerial Ace attack"

The Swablu shot at the Duskull and blew a powerful wind sending it flying

Trudly said "Darn it" and recalled his pokemon

The roller boy said "That two down had enough yet"

Trudly grinned "We're just getting started" He pulled out a pokeball and released Manuhita.

Yuki saw the black aura coming from that Manuhita "Oh my" She thought to herself "What is that thing"

The rollerblade boy didn't even flinch "ha is that all you got it's over Swablu use Aerial Ace

Trudly said "Shadow Rush"

The roller boy said "What!"

Yuki saw the dark monster hit the Swablu and send it flying

The Roller boy said "What!"

The Manuhita continued it's charge at the roller boy

Yuki called out "Look out!"

The roller boy used his skates to move out of the way

Yuki said "That pokemon not normal be careful. I think it can attack humans without fear"

The manuhita chased after the boy

The roller boy kept moving and said "Hey what is this call off the pokemon!"

Trudly said "Call me the winner and I will"

The roller boy said "Okay you win"

Trudly said "Good" and recalled his pokemon

The roller boy slid up to Yuki and said "Thanks for the minute warning"

Yuki smiled "no problem" she went up to Trudly and glared at him "Hey who do you think you are for using pokemon to attack humans. Especially once with Dark clouds around them

Trudly said "Dark Cloud what you talking about"

Yuki said "That Manuhita had a black cloud around it. That move what was it Shadow Rush it turned it into a dark monster that hurt that poor swablu you should be ashamed of yourself"

Trudly just scoffed "Whatever…" and walked off

Yuki just watched him go

* * *

Back in the present she continued her story

Yuki said "about the time I was to catch the bus three armored thugs the ones that we defeated came up to me and knocked me out. The next thing I know I'm in a bag with a gag over my mouth. I was being carried and I start struggling to release the gag and let out a cry for help when it did. A voice told me to be shut up and that no one was going to help me."

Wes continued "That's when I stepped in. I heard the shout for help from the bag and decided to use Espeon Confusion to trip Folly up. Then when he was down Espeon grabbed the bag and bought it over. Folly got mad and challenged me."

Justy said "What I heard is that you knocked his pokemon out before they could even get one command in."

Wes smirked "Yep, Then Rachel followed by Dash with his Castform Nimbus and had it threaten the two with the thunderbolt and sent them running."

Justy said "They did look awfully panicked when Nimbus came up to them." He laughed "Now I know why."

Wes said "Anyhow I heard Yuki story about the Dark Aura Pokemon and her kidnapping but didn't really think too much on it until she asked me to escort her around."

Yuki said "It was due to Espeon and Umbreon that he accepted. He's a bit of a loner"

Justy said "Nothing wrong with that. So what happened next?"

Yuki said "Well Rachel suggested I head to the Mayor house and I told him the story. He said he would start an investigation immediately"

Justy nodded "hmm Es Cade mentioned that it was because he was investigating that those Thugs came into his house and locked him up in a closet. So those thugs were after you"

Yuki said "Yes because I can see their Dark Aura Pokemon. I think they called them Shadow Pokemon"

Justy said "Shadow Pokemon hmm I wonder why they call them that"

Wes nodded "make sense…" he looked upward "Aura of Darkness, Shadow Pokemon, but it could be that move Shadow Rush"

Justy said "Yeah that's most likely what it is. Hmm So tell me Wes did I see you snag two of those pokemon"

Wes said "That's right I did"

Justy said "hmm you know that considered breaking the law. I should have you arrested"

Wes said "Before you call the cops you should take a look at this" He pulled out his immunity card that he had received and handed it to Justy

Justy read the card "hmm I see… Well that's changes things." He handed back the card "So do you know what this Criminal organization is"

Wes said "I'm afraid I don't know but one of their leaders is a guy named Miror B I think he's from Pyrite Town wherever that is"

Justy said "I know the place it's about an hour trip to the west from here. It's a bit rough but I think you can handle it"

Wes nodded "hmm yeah."

Yuki said "Are we going to go there this afternoon Wes"

Wes said "I don't know I want to make sure that Espeon and Umbreon are fully recovered in case we find any more Shadow Pokemon."

Justy said "Well I don't want to send you off unprepared come to the Pre Gym I'll give your pokemon a good workout and make sure they are in top form to handle whatever Pyrite Town has up their sleeves"

Wes nodded "Thank you Justy"

* * *

"Umbreon use Bite" Wes shouted out

Umbreon shot toward a Surkuit a bug and water type pokemon that looked like a pond skater

Wes and Yuki went to the Pre Gym just after breakfast and there Justy decided to send Wes through a four trainer marathon

"Surkuit" called a girl in a blue cooltrainer outfit which was Wes's second opponent "Use Bubble!"

The Surkuit shot bubbles at Umbreon

Umbreon dodged easily and sank his teeth into Surkuit and made it faint

The girl sighed and said "You really are strong. I'll get back to my training to be as good as you Wes" She walked back into an elevator

Yuki and Justy were watching from the sidelines at his console

Justy clapped slightly "Man you're good"

Wes said "Helps if you got good Pokemon"

Umbreon grinned "You better believe it"

Justy said "Well your Espeon and Umbreon are both tough. But don't you have two others the ones you snagged from the thugs yesterday"

Wes said "I do… but I'm not sure if I should use them." He looks up at Yuki "I really don't want to scare Yuki"

Yuki smiled "Don't worry about me Wes. I know you won't let them run wild"

Justy said in a microphone "Alright #3 you're up"

A young lady in a red dress came out of the elevator and said "please to meet you I am ready to show you my skills" and sent a Skiploom

Wes said "Manuhita let's go"

Manuhita appeared and just stood there not posing or anything.

Wes said "Alright Manuhita let's try a Karate Chop"

Manuhita didn't even move

Wes said "Manuhita I said to use Karate Chop"

Manuhita turned and gave Wes a blank look and just stood there

Wes said "You don't know Karate Chop then what do you know"

Manuhita said one simple word "Rush"

Wes said "Rush?"

Yuki said "Wes I think Manuhita can only use the Shadow Rush Attack"

Wes said "huh… isn't that the same move you said that turned it into a dark monster to attack

Yuki nodded "Maybe that the only thing it can use being a Dark Aura Pokemon"

Wes said "Alright Manuhita use Shadow Rush on Skiploom only"

Manuhita growled "RUSH!" He shot toward Skiploom in a burst of speed

The Lady said "Use Aerial Ace Skiploom"

Skiploom twirled it's flower and shot toward Manuhita

Manuhita blasted through Skiploom and sent it flying

The lady gasped as her Skiploom came down and was KOed

Justy said "Whoa…"

Yuki was nervous "If you saw what I just saw you be scared Justy"

Justy said "Can you describe it"

Yuki said "you ever see a Salamance's head"

Justy said "I have"

Yuki said "Think that and turn it huge and black"

Justy said "oh… that is scary. So that what you see when Shadow Rush is used"

Yuki nodded "Yeah…"

The lady recalled her skiploom "unbelievable" she commented

Wes said "Such Power but yet such darkness. Manuhita Return"

Manuhita was recalled into the Pokeball

Justy said "number four your up"

A boy in a fancy outfit came out of the elevator and traded places with the lady

The boy said "I'm the last one get ready to lose"

Wes said "Bayleef lets go"

Bayleef shot out not making a cry or anything the same as Manuhita

The boy sent out a Growlithe

Justy said "Wes before you command Bayleef I want to test something I noticed yesterday. Duke command Growlithe to use Flamethrower

Duke said "Alright Growlithe use Flamethrower"

Growlithe shot a scream of fire from it's mouth and engulfed Bayleef in it who didn't even attempt to dodge

Wes said "Bayleef…"

The fire attack ended and Bayleef wasn't looking fazed at all

Justy said "Dang…"

Duke said "But how Bayleef a grass type Fire burns grass easily

Wes said "Can I take my turn now Justy"

Justy said "Do it Wes"

Wes said "Bayleef use Shadow Rush"

Bayleef charged at the Growlithe and blasted through him

Growlithe was sent back and KOed

Duke said "No way"

Wes said "huh" He looked up at Yuki "Same thing"

Yuki nodded

Wes shook his head "I can't believe that such pokemon can become monsters thanks to that attack…"

Bayleef screamed out suddenly and winced in extreme pain

Justy said "What going on"

Yuki said "Wes Bayleef Aura it's turn into a red flame"

Wes said "A red flame?"

Bayleef fell to it's side and was screaming in extreme pain

Wes went to Bayleef side and said "Bayleef what's wrong"

Bayleef translated voice which was female due to gender could be barely heard over the pokemon wails "It's hurts. I can't take it anymore."

Wes said "What"

Bayleef said "The Rush makes me hurt and I can't stand the pain"

Wes said "The rush you mean the move Shadow Rush hurts you"

Bayleef said "Each time you tell me to attack it hurts me when I hurt others."

Wes said "Bayleef I didn't know. I want to help you not hurt you"

Bayleef said "Then don't call on the darkness."

Wes said "Don't use Shadow Rush?"

Bayleef flinched "It's the only way" and fainted

Yuki said "The aura returning to it's black state"

Justy said "What just happened"

Wes said "The darkness I think it lost control of Bayleef but when it does it causes extreme pain. That must be the effect of Shadow Rush it's hurt the pokemon to use it"

Justy said "Then why didn't Manuhita have that effect?"

Wes said "maybe something is different I don't know"

Yuki said "hmm is she alright?"

Espeon looked at her and nodded "She's fine she just needs to rest"

Wes recalled Bayleef and said "Yeah but what other attacks does a Shadow Pokemon know…"

Justy said "Well I don't know but you best be careful Wes if a pokemon receives pain from a attack like that you best not use it. I think it called a recoil effect but maybe it worse if the attack is shadow based"

Wes nodded "Yeah. I just wish I had a way to figure out what attacks Bayleef knows"

Justy thought for a second but then snapped his fingers "I've got it… Lisa!"

A young woman in a teacher outfit responded from a table of several trainers who were watching the matches "Yes Justy?"

Justy said "Do you still have that strategy memo device we had developed by Professor Krane"

Lisa nodded "I do"

Justy said "Get it for Wes will ya"

Lisa nodded "Will do." She walked to a back room of the Gym

Yuki said "What exactly does the strategy memo do?"

Justy laughed slightly and said "It's a cool device that I came up with. You ever heard of a Pokedex?"

Wes shook his head "Actually I haven't."

Yuki said "I think it was some sort of hand held computer that had all the information of every single pokemon known in the world. This is included Types and Abilities and what possible moves it can use"

Justy said "Well the Strategy Memo goes a bit further then that. It can actually scan the pokemon using a laser light and it can tell what the pokemon knows as attacks and how to use them in combinations attacks"

Wes said "whoa that pretty cool"

Yuki said "Combination attacks? How do those work?"

Justy said "When you use one move then use a second move right after by saying follow up that a combination. It takes some training to execute the move properly but they are very powerful

Wes said "I should know I use several of them especially in double battles Espeon and Umbreon can team together to attack multiple opponents"

Justy said "I noticed that combination where you fused… What was it Psybeam and Faint Attack…"

Wes said "I'm not sure I think Espeon said Psyblaster… and Umbreon said Dark Laser"

Justy got a confused look "Espeon said? You mean you can understand pokemon?"

Wes said "Oh yeah…" He pulled out one of the translation devices. "This came along with the Immunity card from Guide"

Justy said "and that translates Pokemon Language?"

Yuki said "Yeah it's real interesting they may seem to only growl a single note but in actually they speak quite a lot. It's quite interesting on what they got to say"

Justy said "huh… amazing. I didn't know those types of things actually exist."

Wes muttered thinking outloud "I don't think it's from this world…"

Yuki turned to Wes "huh? You say something Wes"

Wes shook his head "Nah didn't say a thing"

Justy said "hmm well I'm sure they will come in useful"

Wes said "I know they will."

Lisa back out of the room holding a gray chip "Justy I couldn't find the actual device but I found a copy of the program I think it will work in Wes's PDA.

Justy said "That's not good enough Wes actually need the scanner itself you sure it's not back there"

Lisa said "I looked everywhere… it's like it's disappeared"

"It didn't disappear I just borrowed it for a second" called out a familiar voice

Wes said "Guide!"

Guide appeared on the center of the battlefield holding a black device and working with it using a small repair kit. "Just give me a second more and I'll have it's modifications finished"

Justy said "Modifications?"

Guide said "Yeah Yeah Trust me I know what I'm doing." He continued to work with the device. "Done!" He sealed up the device and turned it on checking his work. "Okay" He slid over to Wes and handed the device "There you go Player one Strategy Memo device added to it you got the Shadow Monitor which tracks your Shadow Pokemon Darkness Level and an updated database you now know all the species of pokemon in the known world.

Justy said "Known World you mean there other places out there besides Kanto Johto and Hoenn?"

Guide gave a devilish grin "Maybe…" and vanished right before their eyes

Justy said "Okay I know I've seen teleport used by an Abra but did he just vanish without a pokemon

Yuki nodded "mmm hmm"

Justy said "freaky…"

Wes looked over the memo "Well that two items I have to keep batteries charged"

Yuki said "Two Items Wes?"

Wes pulled out his PDA which was a Green Handheld device and said "Yeah I have my PDA which is my Phone, Email, and Internet connection. If only there was a way to fuse them into one"

Wes PDA and the Memo started floated in midair

"All you had to do was ask Wes..." Guide voice spoke

The two items glowed and turned into spheres and combined into one and a Black and Green patterned device that looked like a fusion of the two devices appeared in Wes's hands.

Justy and Yuki just stared in awe

"Whoa…" Wes said "Now I get the meaning of being careful for what I wish for"

Guide said "You should see some of the other stuff I can do… you think it's out of this world… and for the most part it is"

Wes said "huh"

Guide said "Oh ignore me Player just be thankful I was still in the area. Check ya" A static sound occurred.

Yuki said "Haven't heard that before…"

Wes said "hmm…" He thought to himself "Out of this world huh Guide just what exactly are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out Wes but don't worry it's not that important…" Guide said in Wes's head.

Wes said "hmm…" as he looked over the device "Alright Justy I just do a quick once over at the Center and then head to Pyrite town before it's get too hot.

Justy nodded "Yeah… Hey Wes good luck out there and if you need any help from the law just mention my name Sherriff Sherles knows me well."

Wes said "Right… I'll keep that in mind" He thought to himself "that's a first for getting the law on my side usually I'm on the opposite side…"

Espeon read his mind and said "Yeah…"

Yuki said "Well Justy it was great meeting you."

Justy said "Likewise, oh and Wes when you get a full team of purified pokémon stop on by and I'll be happy to take you on until then consider this an assist." He threw a White Herb to Wes.

Wes caught it with ease and said "What's this."

Justy said "It's a White Herb if you pokémon get hit with a move that makes it's stat's go haywire just feed it this and it will restore that stat."

Wes said "hmm thanks. Well we best get going Yuki."

Yuki said "Yeah let's go."


	13. On the roadPyrite Town showdown

20 minutes later they were on the road to Pyrite Town. Dash and Rachel said their goodbyes and Dash toward them if they ever needed help call on him and he'll be there in a flash. Rachel said they would call if they saw any pokémon that felt like a Shadow Pokémon.

Wes and Yuki traveled for a bit the sun starting to turn up the heat on the day but Wes was used to it and unfazed. Yuki was okay with it but you can tell she was feeling the heat. She had made sure to pack enough water for the trip and Wes had decided to stop to get a drink himself.

"Hey Wes" Yuki said as she pointed in the distance during their stop "What's that?"

In the distance you could see what appeared to be two huge spheres connected to each other by vertical tubes and being supported by a good network of supports and domes on the ground.

Wes blinked and said "I don't know Yuki…" He smirked slightly "Wanna check it out?"

Yuki nodded "Yeah"

Both boarded the cycle and rode over toward the tower but came to a stop when a construction site was in front of them.

Wes looked around and said "hmm…"

A construction worker walked up and said "Hey boy anything beyond this gate is hard hats only"

Wes said "Fine with me just wondering what's being built."

The worker said "You mean what's built. This is Realgam Tower. This tower is going to be one of the grandest coliseums you have ever seen since Phenac City Coliseum. Imagine it 20 stories above the ground seats up to 10 thousand people. Only the cream of the pokémon trainer crop can battle in this arena and from the looks of it I'd say you be a good first contender.

Wes looked up at the coliseum in thought "hmm… When they opening?" He asked

"not sure…" The construction worker responded while looking up "We got everything mostly built it's up to the internal designers to do the finishing touches." He turned back to Wes and Yuki "From what I heard I think about a month give or take of course the amount of work we did here could have taken up to another three month if extra help wasn't hired. The company who hired all of us must have had money to burn… but I say it's one of the best projects I've worked on yet. We just got to finish cleaning up here and we'll be done.

Yuki said "Well looks nice on the outside but I wonder how the inside going to look"

Wes said "Who knows but we best get going Yuki before it get any hotter."

Yuki said "Yeah well just to let you know it's look like you all did a great job, you and the rest of your team should be proud"

The construction worker tipped his hard hat in respect "Thank you Miss I'll make sure to pass on the word to the others."

Wes nudged Yuki slightly "Come on Yuki I'm starting to roast standing here…"

Yuki sighed "If you didn't wear that heavy Jacket Wes you be ten degrees cooler"

Wes said "Then my skin be turning extra crispy and trust me… I prefer the roasting instead of sunburn."

Yuki said "Right… and that why I bought sunscreen."

Wes was starting to become steamed but he still remained calm "Yuki can we go please?"

Yuki smiled "Fine since you asked nicely. Let's go" She walked over to the bike and got in.

Wes sighed.

The worker chuckled "Trust me boy when you get married you'll get used to it."

Wes sighed "I'm a long way off from that…"

The worker said "Well good luck to you anyhow" and walked off.

Wes walked back to the bike and said "off to Pyrite"

Wes and Yuki made it to Pyrite at high noon but thankfully the sun angle wasn't directly overhead but to the south which the cliffs made a shadow to cover a good area in the shade.

Wes parked his bike and looked around "hmm…"

Yuki looked around "Wes this…" she started as she remembered "this is where I was kidnapped."

Wes said "You sure… well that would explain it… If Miror B been hanging out here he must have been the one who told the Cipher Peons to capture you when he learned about you but why would he take you to Phenac City"

Yuki said "I don't know… maybe to give me to someone who then told them to take me elsewhere?"

Wes said "If so who…"

Yuki said "I don't know… I was outcold during the transfer…"

Wes said "hmm… well let's look around maybe someone here recognizes ya."

Yuki said "Maybe…"

Wes and Yuki walked into the town, Most of the people taking one look at Wes and looking away minding their own business.

Yuki said "For some reason people seem a lot less friendly Wes I wonder what's going on?"

"I'll tell you girlfriend." A female voice said as a girl in a dark red causal outfit with a blackhead band with two stiff ribbon like tails coming from it, approached them "The people see this hunk you're behind and say whoa, who the tough guy? Don't want to mess with him." She smirked and slid up to Wes in a seductive manner rubbing her hand on his face "But I say hey cutie why don't you ditch this wall flower and come hang with me"

Yuki was about to make a scene but Wes just grabbed the girl wrist firmly but without hurting her and said calmly "Sorry I've got no time to hang with the likes of you." As he pulled it down from his face

The girl decided to make a scene and said "Hey let go of me you're hurting me…"

"HEY!" shouted a guy in a rider outfit "let go of my girl."

Wes said "With pleasure" He released the girl wrist "But I wasn't hurting her"

The girl said "Sez you, Nover look at this he bruised my wrist. You know how fragile I am"

There was a small red mark on the girl wrist.

Nover said "Hey punk you got some nerve to hurt my girl Mindy"

Wes sighed at the guy overreaction "Whatever. Come on Yuki."

Yuki huffed "That girl has some nerve to call me a wallflower and she all whiny when she can't get the hint that all boys don't have to come to her door"

Mindy said "What you say?"

Yuki said "You heard me. You think you're the cat's meow I say go chase some other dogs and leave mine alone."

Mindy said "Oh think you tough because you got that tough guy backing you up. Well why don't we settle this the old fashion way a battle Couple Tag Team Double Battle"

Yuki was about to say she doesn't battle but Wes nudged her slightly and stealthfully passed over Espeon and Umbreon "Take them. I'm sure they'll listen." He whispered

Yuki nodded and said "Fine Tag Team Double Battle it is and I choose Espeon and Umbreon Go!"

Both Espeon and Umbreon shot out of the pokeballs

Both said "Ready" and posed battle style

Mindy said "Oh got some tough pokémon as well huh, Alright Let's go Gulpin and Golbat!"

Both her pokémon appeared

Espeon said "Oh boy Poison Types I love to make them squirm."

Yuki said "hmm… Espeon use Confusion on the Gulpin Umbreon shoot down Golbat with Secret Power"

Espeon eyes focused on Gulpin. Gulpin was forced to conform to Espeon thoughts but then was blasted by a psychic burst sending Gulpin flying and KOing it in one shot

Mindy said "What! How did you."

Nover said "Mindy watch out for the Umbreon!"

Umbreon said "Secret Power!" The ground shook a little as rocks shot into the air around him and was thrown toward Golbat with speed.

Yuki was surprised that the attack changed from the energy arrows she was used to but didn't make it obvious

Golbat couldn't dodge and took the boulders sending it crashing down to the ground

Mindy said "What the!"

Yuki taunted "What the matter Espeon and Umbreon too rough for you."

Mindy said "This isn't over Nover get in here!"

Nover said "Let's go Wingull and Noctowl!"

Both pokémon appeared however when Noctowl appeared it had the Shadow Aura

Yuki gasped slightly and whispered "Wes take over we got a Shadow Pokémon"

Wes said in a low voice "Where…"

Yuki pointed with her eyes "The Noctowl."

Wes said "Got it, Tag Team!"

Wes switch with Yuki but still keep Espeon and Umbreon out.

Nover said "Hey why didn't your girl call back the pokémon?"

Wes said "Because I use them as well. You ever heard of the word sharing"

Nover said "So who owns them."

Wes said "Well they been my partners since I started my journey way back so I have to say I own them but they are much more then that…" He grinned "and that's why they are so powerful Espeon Umbreon double quick attack on Wingull

Espeon and Umbreon both leaped and dashed through Wingull sending it spinning one direction then another. It collasped to the ground dazed after it had stop spinning.

Nover recalled his pokémon and said "Those Pokémon are tough! Noctowl use that Shadow Rush attack"

Noctowl growled slightly and flew into the air and shot toward Espeon and Umbreon chasing after them.

Espeon said "incoming Umbreon Shadow Rush at Six O'clock"

Umbreon said "Let's split"

Espeon quickly turned to the left while Umbreon shot to the right

Noctowl soared in the middle unable to decide which one to follow.

Wes said "Now Espeon follow up with Psybeam! Umbreon Secret Power!" He took a snag ball and loaded it quickly so that Nover wouldn't notice

Espeon turned and charged up a Psybeam "Psybeam!" He fired a rainbow colored beam at Noctowl and it took the hit faulting a little on the flight pattern but turning toward Espeon.

Umbreon said "Secret Power!" A onslaught of rocks hit Noctowl from the side sending it crashing to the ground."

Wes said "Now…" An activated snag ball appeared in Wes glove "Snag Ball FIRE!" He threw the Snag ball and it caught the Noctowl.

Nover said "What the devil?"

Mindy said "Did he just?"

The ball shook but the snag was secured and it shot back to Wes who caught it with ease "Shadow Pokémon Capture complete"

Espeon and Umbreon grinned and went back to their spots in front of Yuki and Wes

Mindy started to freak out "You snagged his Pokémon somebody help we got a snagger."

Mindy call alerted all the trainers in the area which happened to be a good 30 trainers and 20 onlookers.


	14. Battles before the bridge

Alright I'm back and this story will continue. As always Pokemon is not owned by me

* * *

Nover growled "Hey punk give me back my Noctowl…

Wes said calmly "Sorry it's a Shadow Pokémon. I'm afraid you're not allowed to use them."

Nover said "Say what?"

The trainers all gathered blockcading the exits

Wes continued "This pokémon has been created by an organization that has closed the door to the pokémon hearts. Now it been determined by authorities that Shadow Pokémon are not to be used in battle"

Mindy said "He's lying there no such thing as a Shadow Pokémon."

Yuki put her hands on her hips and said "Oh no? anyone remember a skater boy that was about to be KOed by some crazy Makuhita

"Yeah I remember" A boy voice spoke up "and that punk who launched that attack should have been taught a lesson." A skater boy in a red outfit skated out of the crowd "too bad none of these suckers could do it." He grinned

Yuki said "Well Ron I found someone who could and did."

"you did Yuki." Ron grinned "Let me guess this snagger…" he turned to Wes "Thanks man I owe you one."

Wes smirked slightly and said "You think you can call off the crowd…" as he pointed his thumbs in opposite directions

"Yeah Yeah…" Ron said "I am the leader of the Duel Square after all." He glared at everyone "Alright people don't get panicked let's keep it down hate to have the sheriff and his deputy breathing down our necks again over one incident"

The crowd nodded but still kept a eye on Wes and Yuki

Nover was still upset "But Ron he snagged my Noctowl!"

Ron looked at Nover with calm eyes "I'm sure he'll give it back…" He turned to Wes with a look that said 'you better not say no' while saying "won't you."

Yuki said "Wes can't Ron. He has to snag all Shadow Pokémon no matter what."

Ron said "Really…"

Wes said "Yep," He flicked his immunity card at Ron.

Ron caught it and looked it over "hmm… Interesting…"

Mindy said "What is it Ron…"

Ron chuckled "this card, signed by the Legend Spirit himself, gives the holder immunity from all laws considering the act of stealing pokémon from other trainers." He tossed the card back to Wes who caught it with ease and stored it

Mindy said "But that's not fair! How come he can steal pokémon and get away with it. It's not like he's a good guy."

Yuki said "He is too. He saved me twice from thugs."

Mindy said "all because you can't defend yourself when someone attacks you."

"like you can Mindy…" Ron grinned "I thought I heard you call to Nover because Wes was hurting you…" He smirked

Mindy said "but he was!"

Wes said "Was not I didn't even apply any pressure all I did was told you that I was not interested. Besides you're the one who rubbed my face."

Ron said "Tried to seduce him huh Mindy. He chucked and shook his head "You know Nover you should keep a closer eye on Mindy she's could be trying to cheat on you."

Nover blinked and said "What? Mindy is this…"

Mindy eyes started to water "It's not true I'd never cheat on you."

"Yeah…" Ron rolled his eyes "I bet Cail would say differently. I saw you two holding hands"

Nover gasped slightly "Cail!"

Mindy looked at Nover with teary eyes of begging "Nover, it's not what you think."

Nover just stared at her "I know exactly what it is just because he beat me last time doesn't mean he's better then me."

Ron smirked "I tried to warn you Mindy but hey ever heard of the saying for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction."

Mindy glared at Ron "Yeah I heard but it's was a bet. I told him I go on a date with him if he beat Nover and won the challenge. I didn't think he be able to do it."

Nover shook his head "I can't believe you going behind my back to date some rogue."

The crowd focus shifted off Wes and Yuki and onto this real life soap drama unfolding.

Nover and Mindy continued to talk about themselves

Wes nudged Yuki slightly and signaled that they should get out of there.

Yuki nodded slightly and both started walking off followed by Espeon

Umbreon waited for about 30 second and then growled "Hey Drama Queen, Your acting stinks" He laughed and took off with Quick Attack

Mindy looked sensing that Umbreon was taunting her and noticed that Wes and Yuki had left "Hey there getting away!"

Ron gained a smirk and said "Hey I personally say they can but if you punks want a challenge I say that Wes guy is a good contender."

Nover said "Come on! Let's get that Snagger!"

All the trainers charged after Wes and Yuki

Wes said "Yuki" and held out his hand

Yuki took and said "Let's go Wes!"

Espeon said "Quick Attack!" He took off

All started running, Yuki being about as fast as Wes for some odd reason.

Umbreon caught up with them and grinned

Wes glared at the Eon "Thanks a lot Umbreon!"

Umbreon laughed "Don't mention it" and continued running catching up to Espeon

Espeon said "I should whack you over the head for causing trouble but I'll let it slide this time… that human soap drama was boring." He snickered

Umbreon said "Thanks."

* * *

They approached a wooden bridge over a huge chasm however there was a slight problem a large body builder like guy was crossing it just as Wes and Yuki were approaching it.

Yuki said "Wes the bridge is too narrow we can't cross."

Wes grunted "dang it." He turned

Espeon said "looks like we stand our ground here."

Umbreon nodded "We'll show those punks who's the best

Wes said "Yuki stay behind me."

Yuki nodded "Got it Wes" and held on to Wes

Wes said "I expect they got a few Shadow Pokémon among them."

Yuki said "I'll let you know if I see them."

The crowd of pokémon trainers gathered blocking one direction and clearing a ring

The large bodybuilder noticed this and just waited at the end of the bridge

Wes smirked and asked "So who's first?" as Espeon and Umbreon posed for attack

A Male Chaser walked up "I'll take you down snagger."

Wes said "just try. Espeon Umbreon."

Both Eons grinned and in under a minute both of the Chaser pokémon a Sentret and a Taillow were KOed

The Chaser stood there agape at his loss.

"Nuh… Next!" Wes called

For the next five minutes Wes took on 5 more trainers and took down all their pokémon one by one both Espeon and Umbreon not even breaking a sweat.

Umbreon said "No wonder these punks couldn't take down a Shadow they can't even take us."

Ron rolled up all causal like to Yuki "Hey Yuki how the battles going." He said cheerfully

Yuki smiled "Wes is kicking everyone tails he battled so far with only Espeon and Umbreon and he hasn't snagged any of them because they aren't shadows

Ron laughed "Come on Guys and girls." He called "Let's see something new this weak stuff boring."

Mindy glared at Ron "You're one to talk Ron. You're not even helping.

Ron chuckled "Oh I'm helping" He started doing some sort of dance "come on let's get the challenge winners out here. Let do it come on."

A Bandana wearing Guy came out "Alright Ron, Hey Snagger you want a challenge I'll give you one."

Wes smirked "Yeah and just who do you think you are?"

The bandana guy said "The name Divel and this is why Psyduck Quagsire let's go."

Both water type pokémon appeared

Yuki blinked and looked at Quagsire "Wes" She said "That Quagsire it's a Shadow Pokémon."

Ron said "For real there another one Yuki."

Mindy scoffed "Come on. That's blockheaded thing."

Wes said "Espeon Umbreon take a break, time to show my two Shadow Pokémon!"

Mindy said "Yeah and who are they"

Ron looked at Mindy with annoyed glare "Hey Yuki, Shadow pokémon can attack humans without command right?

Yuki said "Yeah I think so. Sure seems like it."

Ron chuckled as an evil thought came to his head

Wes said "Allow me to introduce Shadow Makuhita and Shadow Bayleef, GO!" as he threw two pokeballs

Both pokémon came out of the pokeballs and only Bayleef made a slight battle cry

Mindy laughed and said "A punching bag and a leaf brained dinosaur please like they can hurt humans"

Bayleef blinked slightly while Makuhita growled and charged at Mindy.

"EEEK!" Mindy screamed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her "Somebody help me stop that pokémon!"

Makunita was gaining on her

Divel came to her rescue and said "Psyduck use Confusion on that Makuhita."

The psyduck focused and hit Makuhita with a blast of psychic energy.

Makunita took the hit turned and charged at Psyduck without even one command

Divel said "Psyduck watch out."

Psyduck just stood there and was ran over by Makuhita sending it spinning

Wes Yuki and Ron flinched at the impact and most of the crowd groaned.

The Psyduck collapsed to the ground KOed.

The Makuhita turned and looked at Divel and growled while starting to pose for another Shadow Rush

Yuki tugged Wes's sleeves "Wes do something it's out of control!"

Wes glared at Makuhita, "Makuhita!" He barked

Makuhita froze for a second but then turned and walked back to Wes almost like a robot.

Ron blinked and said "Whoa… how you do that man."

Wes smirked and posed in a thoughtful mode "First thing that came to my mind really. It appears these Shadow Pokémon don't show emotions therefore they are like in human terms robots. They only obey who commands them."

Divel said "Whoa."

Wes said "Alright now let's see…" He pulled out his PDA and looked at it and used the SM (Strategy Memo) scanner to scan Bayleef knowing she had other moves besides Shadow Rush. It turned out that she had two other moves, Synthesis and Razor Leaf. "Alright Bayleef you said you don't want me to call upon the darkness and I won't let's do a Razor Leaf Attack on Quagsire!"

Bayleef nodded "Will do!" She made a slight battle cry and shot a bunch of leaves at Quagsire

Divel said "Quagsire use Shadow Rush!"

Quagsire charged up and shot toward Bayleef taking the leaves without flinching and slammed into Bayleef, but she held her ground only being pushed back slightly.

Bayleef seemed to grin slightly "One good thing is this darkness is giving me a defense against darkness." as she used her long neck to push Quagsire off of her.

Wes said "Now Razor Leaf point blank range."

Bayleef said "He-ya!" She blasted Quagsire with leaves

Quagsire flew backward and crashed landed.

Wes said "Now" He loaded a Snag Ball. "Snag Ball Fire." He shot the purple ball and it homed onto Quagsire and captured it.

Ron said "Hey you're!"

The ball shook and exploded with Purple Energy and returned to Wes who caught it with Ease.

Divel said "My Quagsire you took it too and I won that fair and square just a few days ago at the challenge."

Yuki blinked "You did?"

Divel said "Yeah,"

Ron blinked "Hey wait a minute…" He turned to Nover "Yo Nover that Noctowl you had it was a prize for winning a challenge right."

Nover nodded but still had a ticked off face "Yeah so what."

Ron said "hmm…" He pulled out a pokeball "Hey Yuki I recently got this pokémon from winning a challenge." He opened the pokeball and a Slugma came out. "Is this one a Shadow Pokémon too?"

Yuki looked at the Slugma and saw the aura. "mm-hmm." She nodded

Ron got thoughtful. "I see… Hey Okay anyone who won a challenge within last week come forward. Wes isn't going to battle ya I just want to see that Prize Pokémon.

About three others came out, a male and female rider and a female street performer, and each released a pokémon, a Misdreavus a Skiploom, and A Flaffy,

Wes said "Yuki do you see the Aura?"

Yuki nodded "On all three of them…"

Wes thought outloud "Taking over coliseums to distribute Shadow Pokémon to worthy trainers"

Yuki said "You don't think…"

Wes nodded "Yeah…" He turned to Ron "Ron who runs the coliseum here"

Ron said "That would be Duking why?"

Wes said "Where can I find him."

Ron pointed to a small building in front of a building with a windmill "Usually over there in the main office."

Wes said "Thanks." He recall both Bayleef and Makuhita and started walking toward the Coliseum office and Yuki followed

Divel said "Hey where you going."

Wes said "To see Duking about the Shadow Pokémon."

Nover said "Hold it man you aren't going to get away that easily I want my pokémon back."

Ron said "Give it a rest Nover I've had this feeling that something just not quite right this last week. If Wes is going to find out what's up well I ain't stopping him"

Nover said "Well if Duel Square isn't going to help then getting the law will."

The street performer said "now come on Nover you know getting the sheriff will do nothing with Wes flashing that card."

Nover said "not if I get Johnson" and ran. Mindy close behind

Ron rolled his eyes "Oh great… this is going to be a pain in the…" He censored himself "Hey Wes the law on it's way. Get Duking on your side and Deputy Johnson should back off."

Wes nodded "Thanks Ron…" and headed into the office.


	15. Depressed Duking and the Deputy

"So is that it Duking? Are you just going to sit there and let Miror B run the coliseum like it was his?!" shouted a young male voice which was the first thing Wes and Yuki heard

Wes and Yuki froze and just peeked into the office where a young man about 15 was yelling at a large muscle bound bodybuilder who could easily send the kid flying with a flick of his wrist if he was angry

However Duking was in no such mood as a matter of fact he was in a gloomy depressed mood. He even couldn't look the kid in the eye so he just turned his head and said nothing.

The kid sighed and had a slight tear in his eye "huh… so you're just going to clam up huh. Say nothing, do nothing be nothing… and I looked up to you. Well so be it have it your way…" The kid turned and ran out the door barely noticing Wes and Yuki.

Yuki whispered "uh Wes you think this is a bad time…"

"hmm…" was Wes response, He tapped on the door "Duking?"

"You're in the wrong place to be registering for a challenge." Duking said in a monotone voice "You make your registration at the stadium itself now I have some paperwork to do leave me alone." He took up some papers and started to work with them

Wes blinked and said "Alright if you insist." He nudged Yuki and signaled that they should leave.

Yuki said when they were out of the office and out of earshot "Wonder what's eating him…"

Wes said "He's knows something about the Shadow Pokemon but yet he can't do anything about it someone got a short leash on him."

Yuki said "Like Miror B?"

Wes said "Yeah… but what are they using against him?"

"Hey you Silver haired punk in the blue jacket" came a quick voice before Yuki could answer

Wes flinched and said "uh me." And looked around.

A slim guy that looked similar to a nutcracker solider with sharp blue eyes in a police outfit approached Wes and Yuki "Yeah you… I received word you stole two pokemon from their trainers and I have over 50 eyewitness accounts that tell me the same."

Wes said "True I did but" He reached into his pocket.

The police man quickly pulled out a slingshot loaded with a small pebble and said "Drop it, hands in the air, I've got a weapon and know how to use it."

"A slingshot?" Yuki asked completely confused

The policeman said "Yeah… Chief wouldn't give me a gun so I had to improvise."

Wes remained calm and said "Look if you just lower the weapon. I can explain everything. Justy from Phenac City told me that if I have trouble with the law I can just talk to Sherriff Sherles."

The policeman said "Talk you will as soon as you are behind bars!"

"Deputy Johnson, Deputy Johnson."

Ron skated in completely panicked

Deputy Johnson turned and said "What is it Ron."

Ron said "It's the windmill Silva swiped the main gear and knocked out the main conductor. The coliseum lost all power and everyone trapped inside and panicked

Johnson said "Go tell the sheriff I'll be down there as I…" He turned to arrest Wes but Yuki followed by Wes were running toward the police Headquarters.

Ron said "Yeah go Yuki tell the sheriff!"

Johnson did a double take "Hey come back here!" He shouted and gave chase

It had been Yuki idea to run to Police Headquarters, One to get Sheriff Sherles knowing that Johnson was not him and two to pass on this alert.

They both entered into the headquarters

A police outfitted gentlemen looked up from his desk and said "Can I help you?"

Yuki asked "Are you Sheriff Sherles?"

The gentleman nodded and said "That is correct…"

Wes approached him and said "Sheriff My name is Wes. Did someone report to you that I stole two pokemon."

Sherles shook his head "Nope I just came off my lunch break and my deputy was in charge while I was gone. Is there a problem?"

Wes said "Yes…" He pulled out his immunity card and handed it to Sherles "Justy told me to contact you if I have a problem and your Deputy is on my tail and…"

Johnson took that minute and shot into the headquarters "There you are you snagger! He grabbed him by the wrist and flicked on a pair of handcuffs "You're under arrest for stealing pokemon and running from the law."

Sherles said "Johnson release this young man immediently."

Johnson said "But chief I have 50 eyewitness accounts."

Sherles held up Wes's immunity card "And I have this which make Wes immune to all laws against the act of stealing pokemon. Now unhand him"

Johnson sighed and reached into his pocket blinked and reached into the other pocket of his pants "uh…"

Sherles said "Now what?"

Johnson said "I don't have the keys to these cuffs…"

Yuki giggled slightly

Wes said "First a slingshot now no keys to a pair of handcuffs. Uh sheriff you sure he's your deputy…"

Sherles said "unfortunately he is."

Wes sighed "Yuki release Espeon and tell him to break me out of these cuffs."

Yuki clicked Espeon ball and he shot out "What's up"

Wes said "A little help Espeon…" He rattled the cuffs "the Deputy forgot the key"

Espeon said "You mean the little one in his shirt pocket?" He had also transmitted this telepathically so that Johnson could understand him

Johnson blinked and reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small key "Oh there it is."

Wes said "Thanks…"

Espeon grinned "Don't mention it."

Johnson released the cuff and Wes rubbed his wrist slightly while saying "Now that's over there trouble at the windmill someone named Silva swiped the main gear and now power to coliseum is out trapping people inside."

Sheriff Sherles said "Thank you Wes… I'll investigate." He handed Wes his card back "Deputy Johnson!"

Johnson stood at attention "Yes Chief"

Sherles said "Get Duking and help get the people out of the coliseum and if any more reports of Wes stealing pokemon come to you ignore them"

Johnson said "Yes Sir…" and walked out

Sherles turned back to Wes "You sure it was Silva."

Yuki said "Well that what Ron said"

Sherles said "hmm… this is a big change even for him well no matter... I'll investigate the scene of the crime." He stood up

Yuki said "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Sherles said "If it's at all possible try and talk to the people of Duel Square they don't like talking to me. If you have to battle them to get the information do so. Justy already called ahead and told me about what you are doing I hope whoever behind this Shadow Pokemon threat is brought to justice one way or another."

Wes nodded "Will do Sheriff."


	16. Grinding Gears, and finding a Gear

Wes and Yuki headed out of the Sheriff office and headed toward Duel Square. Ron and the others were gathered talking about the recent crime.

Nover noticed Wes and said, "You're still here. I thought Johnson…"

Wes shrugged and said "Sherles released me something about being immune to the law."

Nover rolled his eyes "Great uh…"

Ron said, "We told ya that would happen Nover."

Nover said, "Shut up Ron it ain't fair that punk can break the law. We should teach this punk a lesson he won't forgot."

"And risk losing our Pokémon in the process Nover" said the Street Performer. "You know if we engage a snagger he'll steal our Pokémon if he beats them."

Yuki said, "He won't steal them all just the Shadow Pokémon." She sighed, "Look the card said any Pokémon that stand out to me because of an aura about them. I'll make sure Wes doesn't snag anything else besides those Pokémon."

Mindy said "and what makes you think we'll trust you?"

Ron said, "Because I believe her and I'm the leader of duel square anything that happens here I know about."

Wes said, "That's good Ron because the Sheriff wants to know what you saw."

Ron said, "Oh he does huh hmm and he sent you as a diplomat because we're on the same level right?"

Wes said "somewhat, and I'm rather curious as well. I noticed a kid upset at Duking for letting Miror B run the coliseum.

Ron said "Miror B?"

A rider said "I believe he's that freaky Afro head dude that been handed out the Pokémon prizes."

Ron said "Oh yeah that guy. You know I saw Silva run out just as you guys entered so made the kid you're talking about is Silva."

Wes said, "It would make sense, but why steal a gear for the windmill?"

Ron said, "Because it's the thing providing all the power for the coliseum. The windmill goes down it goes down."

Wes said "and if the coliseum goes down then no one can compete right."

Ron said, "Yeah and it's a total drag too without the coliseum people will have to resort to battles on the street and let me tell you there ain't enough room for two battles at the same time in duel square. People are going to head to Phenac and other places for coliseums"

Wes said, "If I promise to help restore the coliseum to what it was will Duel Square help me."

Ron said, "I don't see why not. We got nothing better to do."

Nover said, "Help him, count me out."

The other trainers agreed and started to walk away.

Ron said, "Oh come on people Wes trying to help us out and you turn ya back on him. You know ever since two weeks ago I have noticed people becoming more heartless. This place used to be the coolest hot spot for battles where people accepted each other because of skills not because of background but now all I see is a bunch of snobs."

Divel said, "You want Snobs go to Phenac we just don't trust snaggers like any trainer should."

The trainers soon left leaving the square empty

Yuki sighed, "Well Wes looks like it will be just up to you and me… maybe if we didn't snag those two trainers Pokémon we could have had their help"

Wes face was serious "No…" He said as he looked up "I did the right thing, my mission is to snag Shadow Pokémon and remove all Cipher influences from the towns they have corrupted. I don't care if anyone helps me, or judges me because of who I am. All I need is my Pokémon and you Yuki. I don't need anything else. If anyone going to stop Cipher it's us."

Ron sighed and said, "I tried to rally some help but…"

Yuki said, "It's alright Ron we'll still look for that gear."

Ron said, "You will? But do you even know where it is?"

Wes said "No… but if I investigate and learn what this Gear looks like... I may be able to find it."

Ron said "How…"

Wes said, "A little thing called thief's intuition."

Ron said "ha da he da who da wha da?" in a tone of pure confusion

Wes said, "Thief's intuition, I see something that may not look valuable but I sense may be valuable after all… This Gear is important to running the coliseum right."

Ron said, "Yeah… it's one of the critical gears that's custom made. It would take months and cost a lot to get a replacement but you know from all its use it looks like junk."

Wes blinked and said, "Looks… like… junk…"

Ron said "Yeah it been working for over 30 years or so says the conductor."

Wes said "and if it looks like junk the best place to find it is with other junk and trash."

Ron said "What?"

Wes said "and to make it sure it won't return easily they would throw it at a place were it would blend in with a lot of other trash and stuff someplace that no one would know about it missing or being important because they normally don't work around here."

Yuki gasped and said "The Construction Lot!"

Wes nodded "Yuki, let's rock"

Yuki said, "We'll be right back Ron…"

Wes and Yuki quickly ran to the bike and jumped in hopefully they weren't too late before the construction lot cleaned up their area.

About 30 minutes later, they made it back to the construction yard and the worker they met earlier was cleaning up a huge pile of supplies and tools that had fallen somehow.

Wes said, "Excuse me."

The guy looked and said "Oh hey there uh Wes and Yuki right"

Yuki said, "Yeah… but we never did learn your name."

The worker said "Oh I'm Rick nice to meet ya…"

Wes said "Say Rick you didn't happen to find a large gear in your collection that seems to be out of place?"

Rick repeated "A large gear?" He got thoughtful and said, "Well actually some punk on a bike did throw something like that over the fence and it caused me big problems for when it crashed into stuff everything that I had stacked nicely fell to pieces and caused a domino effect on other things… I had plans to head off after I finished but now looks like I'll be working though the afternoon."

Yuki said, "You still have that Gear around we think it belongs to the windmill in Pyrite"

Rick said "Yeah… as soon as I get to it. I'll give it to ya."

Wes said, "You got a spare hard hat the quicker we can get it done the better."

Rick said, "Indeed I do but don't expect any money for helping"

Wes said "The gear all I want…"

Yuki said "come on Wes let's do this."

Wes and Yuki helped Rick out cleaning up the site and after about an hour, they managed to get to the gear. It looked to be about 30 inches in radius and about 6 inches in height

Rick said, "Well this is that troublesome Gear… and I'm surprised on how easily it was thrown."

Wes grabbed it, put his back into it, and lifted it slightly with a grunt. "Huh… yeah… it's heavy"

Rick said "Easy Boy don't want to throw your back out… Here I'll help you two get it loaded."

Fifteen minutes later, Wes and Yuki were back on the road heading back toward Pyrite. The Gear was in the sidecar next to Yuki.

Wes drove into Pyrite on his motorcycle with a huge grin on his face Yuki was also smiling.

"Hey Sheriff" Wes called as he parked in front of the police station "We think we found it!"

Sheriff Sherles ran out and looked at the gear, which after looking at it and seeing an icon like mark embedded into the gear "Yep this is it… I know that mark anywhere."

Wes said, "Where do I drop it off at."

Sherles said, "Take it straight to the windmill."

"Hey everyone" called out the Street Performer "The Snagger found the gear!"

Everyone looked.

Ron skated over and said, "I don't believe it…" He looked and smiled "Man Wes you are good"

Wes chuckled and said, "Let's get this to where it belongs."

Ron said, "I'll clear a path." He skated toward the windmill "Make way people the gear's coming though!"

People cleared a path leading to the windmill and Wes drove his motorcycle toward the windmill.

Duking came out of his office hearing the news about the gear, saw Yuki with the gear, and showed a smile. It was the first time in a couple of weeks that he had smiled. He walked over and said, "Miss… I'll take that."

Yuki tried to lift it and said "It's all yours Duking." When she couldn't

Duking lifted it with ease and carried it inside and soon the windmill started to turn.

The crowd cheered knowing that with the windmill back online the coliseum was back open.

Wes sighed and said "Now that's over it's time to do what I came here to do…" He gained a focused glare "and that's to find Miror B and take him down"

Duking came out and said, "Uh Wes is it"

Wes nodded "Yeah and this is Yuki"

Yuki said "Hello"

Duking said, "My thanks to both of you for finding that gear… I wonder do you think you can help me out…"

Wes said, "I think we can."

Duking said, "Listen this last two weeks I've been forced into doing something I rather not do… See there this Disco Freak who came into my office saying that he wanted to donate some powerful Pokémon as prizes for the coliseum. I thought there was something shady about him so I refused but the next day I learned that he kidnapped my favorite Pokémon Plusie a plusle."

Yuki said, "Miror B did that!"

Wes said "and let me guess he's holding it hostage forcing you to allow him give out these powerful Pokémon which Yuki and I deduced are all Shadow Pokémon"

Duking said "Shadow Pokémon…"

Yuki said "Pokémon that have been tainted by Darkness turning them into heartless machines by an organization called Cipher they are using your coliseum to distribute them to worthy trainers. The reason we know about them is because I have the ability to detect the aura coming out of them."

Duking "oh… and can they turn any Pokémon into a Shadow Pokémon…"

Wes said, "I truly don't know… but once submitted to the treatment the Pokémon either becomes a Shadow Pokémon or dies."

Duking said, "Do you think they'll do that to Plusie."

Wes said, "They might…"

Duking growled, "Wes the only way I know how someone could get into their headquarters is if you enter a tournament and win. You'll get your usual prizes of money and a TM but once you head out a peon of Miror B. will come out and led you into the building.

Wes said "and once inside I can raise hell in there…"

Duking nodded "I want you to find Plusie and get him out of there."

Wes said "Right…"

"And we also got to snag those four Shadow Ron and the others have…" Yuki added

Wes blinked and grinned as he got an idea. "Hey Duking you run the coliseum right?" He asked

Duking said "Yeah for the most part."

Wes said, "I've got an idea on how to KO two birds with one stone…"


	17. Pyrite Shadows Tourament Part 1

Duking gave an announcement that a special tournament inviting last week tournament winner was to be held to see if those winners are truly worth the prizes it would be a one on four match each winner sending out their prize pokémon and Wes sending out his four prize pokémon won from tournaments outside of Pyrite Town. If Wes won he would gain those four prizes and if the winners won they would each earn one of Wes's powerful pokémon. Yuki was hesitant saying that if Wes lost he would lose all the Shadow Pokémon he had so far but Wes assured her that he had faith in all his pokémon even the Shadow Pokémon without a doubt they will win.

At the coliseum Duking made the introductions while Yuki was standing next to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen today we are going to have a special tournament of champions our best 4 players each risking their prize pokemon in hope they will receive another one let's give a warm welcome to each of them… Number one is the Street Performer Diogo"

The street performer waved to the crowd and twirled earning a cheer.

"Our second and third contestants are our rider couple please welcome Rider Vant and his girlfriend Rider Leba!"

The two riders came out and put their fists to the air earning a cheer

"and our fourth and last contestant but certainly not the least. He's the leader of Duel Square give it up for Skater Boy Ron"

The crowd roared and Ron skated in pulling some stylish tricks on his rollerblades.

"and now… from the far reaches of the northern desert here to take all our challengers down He's the one and only Snag Master of Orre give a hand to Snag Master Wes Leo!

Wes jumped off a ledge of one of the viewing rails his coat flying in the wind like it was a cape and Psychic Energy from Espeon helped guide him as Wes flashed his snag machine and four charged snag balls seem to shoot out of it which in truth only one did the other three were pre-charged. He quickly loaded them into his jacket and landed on the ground with ease. He looked at the four challengers with a serious glare.

Ron approached Wes "Alright Wes you think you're so tough let's see what you got. Diogo you're on"

Diogo nodded slightly "Flaffy let's go"

Flaffy came out of the pokéball but did not make a battle cry."

Wes said "Electric Type… alright… I select Quagsire,

The Quagsire appeared

Wes used the scanner to find out that Quagsire had it had a defensive move Amnesia which increased its special defense and Mud Shot a ground type move for an offensive move which was just what Wes needed against a Flaffy.

Diogo said "Alright Flaffy use Cotton Spore,"

Flaffy sent out a cloud of Cotton spores that covered Quagsire in a white coat.

Wes said "Quagsire use Mud Shot!"

Quagsire cheeks swelled as it gathered mud in its mouth then sent a spray of mud at Flaffy

Diogo said "Dodge and use Shadow Rush."

Flaffy dodged by running to the side and came around for a direct attack

Wes said "hold ground and charge up for Mud Shot again"

Quagsire took the Shadow Rush hit not seeming fazed by the attack and charged up mud again its cheek swelling

Diogo said "Thundershock now…"

Flaffy shocked Quagsire but due to its ground type properties the electricity didn't do a thing.

Wes chuckled "Mud Shot… point blank range"

Quagsire blasted Mud Shot and hit Flaffy sending it flying and covering it in Mud…

Flaffy was covered in mud and out

Diogo sighed "no…"

Wes threw a snag ball and captured the Flaffy after the capture it vanished because the limit of six pokemon was still in play even with snagging and Wes had six pokemon on him

Duking said "and Diogo has lost the battle Wes is now down to three opponents and three pokemon… as we have agreed using one pokemon eliminates it for the rest of the tournament.

Wes said "good work Quagsire return."

Vant came up with Leba "Hey Snagger how about a little two on two."

Wes said "Two on Two fine."

Vant said "Misdreavus go!"

Leba said "Skiploom go!"

Both Shadow Pokemon appeared

Wes said "My choices will be Noctowl and Bayleef"

Both of his pokemon appeared and Wes scanned Noctowl learning that it knew foresight and Aerial Ace

Leba said "Skiploom Shadow Rush on the Bayleef"

Vant said "Misdreavus keep that Noctowl busy with your Psybeam attack!"

Wes said "Noctowl use Aerial Ace on the Skiploom. Bayleef intercept the Psybeam"

Bayleef moved to block the Psybeam which hit her and she made a slight whine while Noctowl flew toward Skiploom fast and both rush style attacks crashed into each other. Skiploom taking more damage then Noctowl.

Wes said "Bayleef Razor Leaf"

Vant said "vanish Misdreavus"

Bayleef shot a barrage of leaves at Misdreavus who vanished to dodge it.

"Noctowl Foresight."

Vant said "Psybeam!"

Misdreavus fired a Psybeam which made Noctowl confused

Leba said "Shadow Rush"

Skiploom came at the guard less Noctowl and slammed into it knocking it out.

Wes grunted and recalled Noctowl

Bayleef looked at both Shadow Pokemon

Leba said "Skiploom Shadow Rush!"

Vant said "Misdreavus Shadow Rush!"

Wes said "Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef fired leaves but both pokemon blasted though the attack and slammed into Bayleef knocking her down.

Bayleef groaned as she tried to push herself up "I can't give up... I must help Wes save them…"

"Give into the darkness…" A voice called into Bayleef mind "I can give you unlimited power…"

"No I can't" Bayleef told herself "You don't belong in me."

"Why do you resist me… I am the ultimate element."

Bayleef said "leave me alone!"

"You are mine!" The darkness surrounded Bayleef spirit.

Back outside Bayleef cried out in pain as the darkness was making her go into what was known as reverse mode.

Yuki said "no Bayleef fight it."

Leba said "what's going on… what wrong with that pokemon"

Wes said "Bayleef doesn't want to give into the darkness and the darkness is trying to destroy her spirit…" He looked at Bayleef "come on Bayleef don't let the darkness win use it's own power to control it! You are stronger then it I believe in you"

In her mind the darkness was laughing "yes I have you now…"

Bayleef said "no you don't!"

Her spirit surged with light as she fought

The darkness said "no… you can't win…"

"Yes I can!" Bayleef shouted

On the outside a shimmer of energy occurred as Bayleef stood up with new strength and a glint of power in her eyes.

Yuki said "Wes… Bayleef's aura it's different somehow."

"EX Shadow Mode has been activated," Came Guide voice from Wes PDA

Wes pulled out the PDA and Guide was on the screen

Guide said "When a Shadow Pokemon Heart controls the darkness completely it will gain power over that darkness allowing it to do the shadow based attacks without pain or heavy cost. The only way to get this mode is if the trainer of the shadow pokemon and the shadow pokemon believe in themselves to conquer the darkness together. Attacks available in this mode vary depending on the pokemon with Bayleef it is Shadow Rush, Shadow Wave, and Shadow Burst"

Wes said "Alright… Bayleef let's do this go."

Bayleef charged at the two pokemon

Vant said "Shadow Rush"

"Shadow Rush" Leba called

Both their pokemon charged at Bayleef with dark auras

Wes said "Shadow Wave!"

Bayleef charged up her aura and orbs of dark energy shot out of her rapidly stopping the two rush attacks and making the pokemon flinch.

Wes said "Now Shadow Burst!"

Bayleef charged up and a powerful burst of dark energy shot out of her and hit the two shadow pokemon causing both to be sent flying and crash to the ground knocked out.

Bayleef said "Yes!"

Wes said "yeah… that what I'm talking about."

The crowd cheered

Bayleef came back to Wes in a run and said "Thank you Wes…"

Wes knelt down her level and petted her and said "you did excellent Bayleef. You showed the darkness your spirit stronger then it. I'll find a way to purify you soon"

Bayleef said "until then I'll just keep fighting like I have been, now that I know I can win just like I did today"

Leba said "Wes must have done something special to be able to have Bayleef take both our pokemon down at the same time Vant."

Vant nodded "yeah… he's something else alright… if he able to unlock that type of power that defeats even our prize pokemon. Hey snagger you defeated them you earned them take them."

Wes threw two more Snag balls and captured both pokemon.

Ron skated over "man Wes that was awesome. Now I'm next…"

Wes said "well I only have one more Ron and it's one you faced before."

Ron said "The makuhita…" He exhaled "well I'm ready to battle him with my Slugma." He summoned the lava like slug pokemon.

Yuki said "I wonder Slugma doesn't really move that fast that much how can it use a rush attack."

Duking said "your guess is as good as mine, Yuki"

Wes said "Makuhita go."

The Makuhita appeared

Ron said "Slugma Flamethrower!"

Wes said "Dodge it Makuhita and use Vital Throw."

The Slugma shot a line of flames at Makuhita

Makuhita dodged the attack and charged at Slugma and grabbed it.

Ron smirked "careful… it's hot."

Makuhita threw Slugma but Slugma left behind hot lava like slime on Makuhita's hands and inflicted a burn condition.

Slugma spattered against the ground when it landed and it recollected itself.

Makuhita didn't seem to react but the burn was noticeable and was inflicting damage.

Ron said "Shadow Rush."

Wes said "Shadow Rush."

The Slugma charged up and a black orb shot out of it and hit Makuhita

Makuhita didn't move and took the hit however the Makuhita's entire body seemed to become tense

Wes said "Makuhita?"

Yuki said "Wes Makuhita's Aura it's turning darker."

Makuhita roared and a purple aura surged around it and Makuhita charged at Slugma like a large purple cannonball

The Slugma took the hit and was sent flying.

"Holy smokes." Wes said

Ron said "Wes snag it quickly!"

Wes grunted and he threw a Snag ball catching the Slugma.

The ball shook but then purple energy shot out and the snag was secured.

The Makuhita growled still tense. It posed to do another attack

"that's enough Makuhita." Wes commanded

Makuhita relaxed the stance and walked over to Wes without a single growl.

Ron said "That was too close but I wonder what triggered that powerful attack."

"That was Hyper Mode players…" Guide said "unlike Bayleef, Makuhita has lost to the darkness and now is under it's influence completely. Under Hyper Mode Makuhita attack power is almost unmatched in normal terms, combine that with the Burn status condition and it's ability guts, it turned Makuhita into a near deadly force that could critically injure pokemon and humans. A major disadvantage to this however is that Makuhita takes heavy recoil damage whenever it hits something. It is recommended that you call it out of Hyper Mode by commanding it. No sweet talk is going to make a hyper pokemon obey."

"Thanks for the info Guide." Wes muttered

"Don't mention it Player."

Wes returned Makuhita

Duking said "well that does it folks it appears the champion of this tournament is Wes the Snag Master!"

The crowd broke out into cheers.

Yuki ran over to Wes and gave him a hug "You did it Wes. You were amazing"

Wes smirked and took the hug "thanks Yuki…"

Duking said "Wes I am pleased to reward you with 4000 pokedollars and a TM."

Wes said "I'll take the TM Duking but keep the money. I got what I came for."

"You sure about that Snag Master." A male voice said "because those four weren't the only prizes given out."

Everyone looked and out of the entrance a green haired guy in a black and orange jumpsuit came onto the field. He had a grin and was lightly snapping his fingers to an unheard tune. He was acting like he was someone important

Ron said "Cail…"


	18. Pyrite Shadows Tourament Part 2

Cail said "so that was pretty pathetic Ron just giving up like that."

Ron said "hey unlike you Mr. Push it to the Extreme, I actually like to keep my pokemon out of the hospital. I don't need them hurt so bad that it could kill them"

Cail smirked "sure…" He replied sarcastically, "you just don't want the medical bills"

Duking frowned slightly "Cail" He said "is there a reason you are here?"

Cail smirked "I'm here for a battle under the rules of the tournament." He replied

Duking said "I'm afraid you're too late. The tournament is complete besides we only had four spaces and they were all taken"

Ron said "besides man I thought you said you didn't want participate."

Cail said "I didn't before but now I do and I'm pretty sure the snag master wants a chance at my Shadow Pokemon."

Wes said "I do, but all my Shadow Pokemon have fought quite hard and they need to rest"

Cail scoffed "Coward..."

Wes narrowed his eyes "look who talking," He replied "You wait until after the tournament to be 'interested' in battle against me when all my Shadow Pokemon are not at full health. If that's not a coward I don't know what it is."

Yuki said "it's a opportunist, one who wait until an opponent defense is down then go for a cheap shot."

Cail chuckled "your girl has quite a mouth for a wall flower."

Yuki let out a light gasp in shock then turned mad. "Why is everyone calling me a wallflower?" She demanded

Cail grinned "it must be your face," He taunted "it's has naïve written all over it."

Yuki clenched her hands into fists and was shaking. She was so mad that if she was an electrode she would have blown up.

Wes noticed "Yuki…" He said carefully

Yuki looked at him with a fire in her eyes "Wes" She hissed evenly "if you don't kick his tail right this second. I'll kick it for you."

Wes held out Espeon and Umbreon pokéballs "I believe I said Espeon and Umbreon will follow your commands." He gave a slight smile "I think getting his tail kicked by an angry girl will do him some good

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" Ron started chanting and soon the chant was taken up by the stadium crowd

Yuki took the pokéballs and said "Cail get ready to eat your words, Espeon, Umbreon let's go!" She threw both pokéballs and they seemed to spiral together then opened releasing both.

The crowd cheered loudly as both Eons appeared

Espeon said "I sense a storm in the air. The anger of Yuki is about to rain down on you."

Umbreon said "yeah and no umbrella is going to save you pal."

Guide said "just to let you know players I had that broadcasted, My prediction heavy rain with lots of thunder. Get him Yuki, or should I call you Lady Lightning.

The PDA started playing Push Push Lady Lightning by Bang Camaro

Cail scoffed "My Shadow pokemon the best of the best, Let's go Furret!"

Cail threw a pokeball and a Furret came out

Yuki blinked "he's right it is a shadow pokemon. She looked at Espeon and Umbreon "can you two handle it."

Umbreon said "no problem."

Espeon said "Speed is key Umbreon, that Furret fast. Yuki we request you do not command us after the initial command"

Yuki nodded "Double Quick Attack." She commanded

Espeon and Umbreon shot toward Furret with speed.

Cail said "too slow eons. Quick Rush"

Furret matched both Eon's speed but had a shadow aura surging around it. It was Quick Attack combined with Shadow Rush.

Espeon said "Split!"

Umbreon and Espeon split up and dodged the rush.

Cail said "follow the Espeon."

Furret turned sharply and chased after Espeon

Espeon gave a slight smirk he glanced at Umbreon and that look was a signal for Umbreon.

Umbreon started charging secret power

Espeon allowed Furret to chase it and just when it was about to overtake Espeon. Espeon pulled a fast turn and Furret couldn't follow quick enough.

"Secret Power!" Umbreon called out as rocks were thrown at Furret

Furret flinched and was knocked out of the attack.

Espeon charged up a Psybeam and hit Furret.

Furret took the hit but quickly recovered.

Umbreon said "it's tough normal pokemon wouldn't be able to handle that combo

Cail said "Iron Tail."

Furret shot toward Umbreon with its tail glowing white

Umbreon managed to dodge the assault but where the tail hit the ground the foundation cracked.

Espeon said "it's strength is also high."

Umbreon said "no kidding. Remind me never to under estimate a furball."

Furret growled as it became tense

Espeon said "uh Umbreon run…"

Umbreon said "running…" He bolted followed by Espeon

Furret became hyper and shot after them in a similar way Makuhita came at Slugma.

Espeon said "Split!"

The two eons split but Furret quickly curved and homed onto Umbreon.

Umbreon took the hit and was sent flying "Ah…" He cried out

Yuki said "Umbreon!"

Umbreon grunted and did a midair flip and landed "that will leave a mark." He muttered

"Yuki command the combo Helping hand Return that's the only move I can think of that can counter power like that" Wes called out

Yuki said "Espeon Umbreon Helping Hand Return."

Espeon zipped over to Umbreon.

Umbreon said "Helping Hand." He charged power between himself and Espeon

Espeon said "Charging Return." He shimmered with Light

Cail said "they're wide open Hyper Shadow Rush Furret!"

Furret shot at both Eon's like a purple bullet

Yuki closed her eyes "I believe in both of you." She whispered

Espeon cried out and both Umbreon and Espeon shot into the air via a psychic boost.

Furret missed it's attack

Cail said "what the!"

Yuki said "Now Espeon, Ultimate Light of Friendship fire!"

Espeon glowed with light and a bunch of white orbs shot down toward Furret and hit with multiple hits and massive damage.

Furret was sent flying and collapsed to the ground just as the song finished it last note.

The crowd was stunned silent.

Espeon and Umbreon came down

Yuki opened her eyes and smiled at Cail.

Cail stood stiff in absolute shock. "remind me never to cross a girl who can wield thunderbolts." He muttered then he tipped backwards and fell like a tree fainting in shock of his defeat.

Wes charged up a snag ball then popped it out of his glove. "Yuki!" He called out as he tossed it at her

Yuki caught it and said "Snag Ball Fire!" She threw the ball and it caught Furret.

The ball shook but then exploded with purple energy which signaled a capture. The ball shot back to Yuki who caught it with both hands

The crowd went wild.

Ron said "word to the wise never mess with an angry Yuki. You'll get owned by meteors of light"

Duking said "a grand finale worthy of these two please give it up for Snag Master Wes Leo and…

Yuki said "Shadow Pokemon Seer Yuki Mirei."

The crowd went wild

What everyone didn't see was a Cipher Peon standing in the shadows of the coliseum having watched the entire tournament. He lightly tapped his wrist communicator "Lord Nascour, rumors confirmed, Wes and Yuki are in Pyrite Town, Threat level to Admin Miror B extremely high all prize pokemon given out to tournament winners snagged by Wes."

"hmm… that is a problem… how are people reacting to their prize pokemon being snagged."

The Cipher Peon said "listen for yourself my Lord." He clicked his communicator and held the line open so that Nascour could listen to the cheering crowds he then released it.

"I see… they only enjoy a good show. How did this come about."

The Cipher Peon said "It appears that Wes has wormed his way into Duking's Trust by finding that gear that was stolen by that kid Silva and then Duking authorized a tournament of champions pitting four prize pokemon against four others at a risk equal to both as winner takes all. Our most recent winner Cail attempted to challenge Wes only to be overtaken by Yuki and an Espeon and Umbreon that showed unusual powers."

"Like what?" Nascour replied

The Cipher Peon said "the attack that was used what called Ultimate Light of Friendship. It looked like a bunch of white energy orbs shooting from the air and inflicting a fatal blow to a Hyper Shadow."

"I see… it appears we've underestimated them. They have tapped into the only thing that can break the darkness. Return to the under I will notify Admin Miror B myself and notify Admin Venus that she may encounter Wes and Yuki soon"

"Yes Sir." The Peon replied. He took one last look at Wes "Enjoy your victory now Snag Master." He replied "but don't think the darkness will ignore your betrayal. That heart of yours will be ours." He lightly laughed as he slunk back into the darkness


	19. After the Tournament

Umbreon was on his left side with the nurse running a small device over his right side. "uh…" Umbreon moaned "I knew that attack was going to leave a mark." He groaned "oh the pain… the agony…"

"The annoyance" Espeon growled over a videophone transmission "I swear Umbreon, your whining worse then your injury."

Wes, Yuki, and Espeon were on a videophone in the Pyrite hotel. Umbreon was over in the Phenac Pokemon Center receiving treatment for the hyper shadow rush hit he had taken. It had bruised his right side

"Is Umbreon going to be okay, Nurse Ariel." Yuki spoke into the video phone.

Nurse Ariel smiled "Umbreon will be fine. This treatment and a good night's rest will have him back to full health in the morning."

Wes hummed "good…" He glared at Umbreon "now you listen to the nurse Umbreon, I need you in full health in the morning for our mission you got me."

"Got ya Boss." Umbreon said "Just don't work me too hard tomorrow." He moaned "I'm injured."

Espeon sighed "he's going to be milking that injury for a week I betcha."

Wes sighed "Thank you again Nurse Ariel, I'll call back in the morning. He hung up the phone

Yuki sighed "so Wes now what, we did the tournament, shouldn't we have been contacted by Miror B by now."

Wes said "there was a slight difference in our tournament. Duking organized it and the reward was already given to me by the four prize pokemon. I doubt Miror B will just hand over another Shadow Pokemon knowing full well that I am a snagger and have other shadow pokemon. He must also knows his two peons are in jail."

Yuki sighed "so in other words we just blew our cover by having that tournament"

Wes said "more or less," He grinned slightly "but hey, we gave the crowd a great show. I mean that finale between you and Cail was Awesome"

Yuki smiled at him "you really think so?"

Wes nodded and gave her a sincere smile "sure, you acted like a real trainer. I bet watching pokemon matches really rubbed off on you."

Yuki smiled "That's not all that's rubbed off on me." She approached Wes "I mean, I know I've only been with you for two days but I'm starting to understand you Wes."

"kinda helps you slept in the same room the night before." Espeon muttered "and had a long chat." He looked at the two "should I start excusing myself at night so you two can have private time"

Yuki squeaked, blushed heavily, and backed away from Wes

Wes glared at Espeon with a dark glare.

Espeon gave a light cough "I'm excusing myself." He replied as he slunk out of the room

Wes sighed "how to have a pokemon ruin a moment in one easy lesson, have the ability to understand it"

Yuki giggled but then turned serious "I should really control myself." She said "I'm taking things way too fast."

Wes approached her and said "you're trying to hold onto something that seems stable in a time of chaos. It doesn't help that I'm a guy and you're a girl, and we're both are at that age, and know what usually develops between a guy and a girl with as much trust as we are giving each other."

Yuki nodded as she met up with him "friendship, attraction," She started as looked at Wes with a slight worried look "relationship, romance," She stared into his eyes, "Wes, I don't know what to do. I don't want to seem like I'm latching onto you and expect you to love me, but I don't want to push you away either because I wouldn't mind being with you"

Wes held her lightly and said "Yuki, I tell you the truth when I say this… I…"

Ron came in as their hotel door had been open "hey Wes…" He then saw that the two were close. He flinched slightly in embarrassment "uh I'll come back." He turned to leave

Wes released Yuki who was blushing and said "what is it Ron."

Ron turned back and said "uh have you two seen Silva recently?"

Yuki got thoughtful "I don't think so." She replied

Wes turned suspicious "come to think about it," He muttered "I haven't seen him since just before the gear had been stolen." He looked outside via a window and the sun was starting to set. "it's approaching nightfall…"

Ron said "yeah I know, I've been skating around all duel square and no one has seen him. Duking getting worried about him, He tends to be rash when it comes to different things." He looked at Wes "I don't know how serious this Cipher gang is and if they would hurt people to prevent them from making trouble but…."

"but I wouldn't put it past them." Wes said "I mean they did kidnap Yuki and all she did was notice something that she shouldn't have."

Ron hissed "man… not good…"

Wes said "do you know where Miror B's hideout is."

Ron said "not really, I was accosted by two hotties after the tournament, told to close my eyes. I was smitten and did what I was told. When I opened my eyes I was in an old building but I couldn't tell you where that building was in Pyrite Town."

Wes hummed "they must use every asset they got."

Ron chuckled "one of them even gave me her number. She's into me and not because I won a championship"

Wes blinked "she did huh?" He gained a smirk

Ron said "yeah…" he blinked "hey you don't think she'll."

Wes said "depends how much she into you Ron. Call her see if you can have them invite you and me over."

Yuki said "what about me Wes."

Wes said "get Duking and have us followed then join us if the cover is blown."

Yuki nodded "right."

Wes said "alright Ron, call that girl."

Ron pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile in a rundown building a red haired chaser girl was sitting bored at a table. An older girl with purple hair was torturing Silva by having him bound by his wrists, and on the floor facedown while having her foot on his back preventing him from getting up. Silva was groaning and straining to breathe as he had also been beaten up by that same girl

The red hair groaned and looked at her friend "sheesh Reath," She whined "that enough, don't want to kill the kid do ya."

Reath put her foot off Silva "no Ferma," She replied in a sour tone "I just want to make sure this brat knows his place. I mean can you believe this little twerp thought he could waltz his way this place and demand Miror B stop running the coliseum. Now we're stuck here playing babysitter because Miror B doesn't want anyone to know where the hideout is." She kicked Silva's legs "especially those who are loudmouths and would tell Duking."

Silva grunted in pain and gasped for air. "You'll pay for this, when Duking finds out what happened to me. He'll tear all of you apart

Reath said "not as long as we hold his pet."

Silva grunted "Plusie! You guys have Plusie!"

Reath laughed "yep… and if Duking does anything, his dear little pet is going to take the ride into the sky"

Silva growled "no wonder Duking doing nothing…"

All of a sudden Ferma phone rang.

Ferma looked at the number then smiled "well someone knows I'm bored." She picked up "Hey Ron."

"hey Ferma." Ron said cheerfully "what's you up to."

Ferma said "oh Boss got me on boring desk duty, I need some fun."

Ron said "well I would stop by, but you never told me where you work."

Ferma hummed

Reath glared at her and said "if you tell him, Boss isn't going to like it."

Ferma huffed "so what I'm bored and he's busy practicing his stupid dance." She said "Ron you know that little building that tucked into the cliff just before the bridge."

Ron said "you mean the former under connection…"

Ferma said "Yep, that's where I work, I'll let you in and maybe we can go down under tonight"

Ron said "sounds great, hey uh my friend Wes is looking for some fun as well, you have anyone who need fun."

Ferma blinked and looked at Reath. "one moment." She looked at Reath, "hey Reath, how would you like to play with a real boy."

Reath gave her a glare "who… that two-timing jerk Cail?"

Ferma said "no, that snag master, Wes. I hear he's a real cutie, smooth but rough when you want it"

Reath blinked then grinned, "hell why not," She said then glared at Silva "I was getting bored of this brat anyhow."

Ferma said "Ron tell your friend Wes, we as in Reath and I would be happy to provide some fun for two handsome guys."

"Great, we'll see you in a few minutes."


	20. Saving Silva

Within a few minutes, Ron and Wes were at the building Ferma described. Yuki had ran over to Duking's place and was reporting that Silva was possibly captured by Miror B and that they needed help to infiltrate Miror B hideout to find him. Wes had equipped himself with the Shadow Flaffy he had snagged earlier.

Wes looked at the building "what is this used for."

Ron said "it used to be the connection between Pyrite Town and what is now known as the under but the connection to the under been broken for ages now"

Wes said "the under?"

Ron said "an old mining town that's underground. About twenty five years ago there was a ton of iron ore in these cliffs and under the ground, hence the name Pyrite Town, The under was a booming place filled with miners and other workers but then there was the quake."

Wes said "the quake?"

Ron gave a slight nod and pointed toward the rope bridge. "You see that chasm between the coliseum and the main town.

Wes blinked and said "don't tell me…"

Ron nodded "total cave in, the earth shifted and the ground literally cracked in half and collapsed. When the dust settled we had lost many people both up top and down under. At night you can see the dim light of the Under by peering down the chasm."

Wes said "and people still live down there."

Ron nodded "yeah… to many it is their home and they don't want to leave it. They built a coliseum and the town still has it perks." He frowned "but you know what's funny, for a while not many from the under been seen up top."

Wes said "how does one get down there now."

Ron said "there's another entrance just to the north and west of Pyrite, It's easy to find if you know the area but if you don't…"

Wes said "you won't be able to find it."

Ron said "yeah…" He looked at the door "well you ready."

Wes hummed then knocked on the metal door with a simple rap of his fist.

The door squeaked as it slowly opened from the top and stopped halfway. Ferma peered out to see the two then grinned "What's the password boys."

Ron said "hmm… now what was it…" He grinned "I'm down for some fun."

The door opened for the two to enter.

Wes and Ron entered

Ferma closed the door and quickly embraced Ron "oh Ron, you're just the guy I need tonight." She looked at Wes and moaned as he was nice on the eyes "but your friend isn't that bad either." She walked over seductively to Wes "hey there handsome," She placed her hand on his chest as she got close "I'm Ferma, what's your name."

Wes smirked slightly "Wes… nice to meet you"

Ferma giggled lightly "oh you are in for a treat tonight Wes, My friend Reath is looking for a guy to ease her stress." She frowned "Would you guys believe some little prick thought he could walk in here and tell us how to do our job."

Ron said "yeah and what you do to him."

Ferma said "oh I didn't lay a hand on him but Reath," She whistled "Wes take my advice don't ever piss her off, you'll find she quite the sadist. I had to listen to her make that boy squeal. It was painful"

Wes hummed "I'll take your warning seriously." He looked around "So where is your friend."

Ferma huffed "I told her you guys would be here in five minutes." She walked over to the desk and clicked a button "Reath get down here, the boys are here."

Reath said "I'm coming… sheesh, just making sure brat here doesn't escape, and keeping an ear out for that turd Nore. The last thing I need is to be yelled at by that idiot.

Ferma hummed "Make sure you lock both the front door and the back exit, not only to keep Nore out but to make sure no one gets in or out.

Reath said "right right," A click was heard "done, I'll be down in a minute."

A moment later Reath came down to the lobby via a side elevator.

Reath looked at Wes and gave a grin. "You're right he is a cutie." She walked over "hey, I'm Reath, hope you don't mind if I take you instead of Ferma. She and Ron have a little thing going"

Wes gave a smirk "not at all, so what do you like to do for fun."

Reath placed her hand on his chest as she got close and said "oh you know, this and that." She slipped into Wes's embrace. "I love going to the club, the coliseum, being taken out for treats and if you're really nice, I may just spend the night with you."

Wes chuckled "sounds like a blast."

Reath gave a light chuckle then frowned "but I'll warn you out of fairness. Try anything on me I don't want and you will find yourself on the floor under my foot and you'll be surprised on how quick I can make that can happen"

Wes said "I've been warned you like putting people in their place."

Reath said "yep, but don't worry I have the feeling you won't try anything I won't want."

Wes grinned playfully "not if you don't try anything first."

Reath laughed lightly "I'll keep that in mind."

Ferma had her arms around Ron "so you two, you ready to head on down."

Ron looked at Ferma "down as into the under?"

Ferma said "of course, what you think we're going to stay here. No way,"

Ron said "but won't your boss get mad."

"Shh…" Ferma said as she put a finger to Ron's lips "what he or anyone else doesn't knows won't hurt them." She whispered

"But if we don't hurry up," Reath hissed "they will know, come on."

Ferma and Reath lead the two to an open gate elevator.

Ron said "hey this is the old access elevator, I thought it was broken ages ago and couldn't be fixed."

Ferma said "anything can be fixed if you got the dough." She reached into her jeans "but the thing is only certain people can use it." She flashed a small key and put it into the elevator control panel.

Wes hummed

Reath said "we could make an arrangement for both of you if you want access to the under."

Ron said "yeah like what?'

Ferma said "oh, treat us nicely on our double date and we may just slip the key into your pocket."

Ron said "hey sounds sweet."

Wes chuckled

Ferma turned the key and activated the elevator.

The four of them went down the shaft.

A few moments after they left a little surprise Wes left behind triggered.

A pokéball opened and Espeon shot out.

Espeon looked around like a ninja. "heh… no one around." He looked at the sliding door and used Confusion on the inside switch.

The door slid downward.

Yuki and Duking quickly entered and Duking closed the door

Espeon ran over "All clear," He looked over toward the side elevator, "my thought is that whatever that elevator leads to, will allow us to find Silva." He projected

Yuki said "it's a good thing, Ron and Wes are distracting at least two of the female guards."

Duking said "we better make this quick."

Yuki nodded "uh huh."

Espeon used confusion to move his pokéball over to Yuki and said "I am at your command Yuki."

Yuki nodded and grabbed the pokeball.

The trio headed down the side path to the elevator and quickly entered into it. The elevator moved express to the top and they exited out

A electronic door with a number lock was blocking the door.

Duking hummed "now what was this day's passcode." He walked over and typed a few numbers. The door clicked as it opened.

Yuki said "you know the passcode."

Duking chuckled, "Back in the day it was different for each day of the week, and they didn't change the codes."

Yuki hummed "let's go."

The trio made it upstairs and they found Silva beaten up, bound, gagged, and hung on the wall.

Duking said "oh Silva."

Silva looked up at Duking, there were tears of pain and apology in his eyes.

Duking quickly got the boy loose.

Silva moaned slightly "Duking…" He said in a low tone "I didn't know they had taken Plusie."

Duking exhaled "I didn't want you to get hurt Silva, but I can see what good not telling you did. When Yuki told me you had gotten mixed up with Miror B. I had to come get you"

Yuki said "I hate to rush but we got to get out of here before anyone notices."

The doors leading to the patio out in front of the room, attempted to trigger but a grind sound was heard as it was locked."

Yuki gasped then signaled for Duking and Silva to leave.

Duking nodded and took Silva out of there.

A loud pound was heard "Reath, Ferma, open this door, I know you two are in there."

Espeon said "male voice I think it's the Nore they hate."

Yuki looked at the eon "Espeon do you think you can project a thought making it seem like Ferma or Reath is talking to Nore?" She whispered

Espeon nodded "I can try but I don't know how believable it will be. Say something and he should hear it in their voice"

Yuki nodded then moaned "oh what do you want Nore." Espeon made it seem like Ferma was talking to Nore

Nore said "I want you to open this door."

Yuki in Ferma style said "can't girls get any privacy?" Then shifted her voice slightly "Yeah," She snapped in Reath's tone "we're busy in here, go away."

Nore said "Miror B is on his way up for a meeting with Nascour. You two better hurry up and unlock this door."

"okay, okay sheesh, we're doing so." Yuki said in Ferma tone "give us a moment." She and Espeon headed out.

A moment passed and Nore said "Ferma…" He tried the door again but it was still locked "Damn it you bitches, I'm not kidding Miror B going to be coming up any minute." He growled "fine I'll go the long way around and don't think locking that door will do you any good, I know that code."

A few moments later a blue outfitted Cipher Peon came up and entered into the room. He looked around and seemed surprised that no one was in there. "What the… hey where they take that Silva kid…"

The door groaned as someone tried to use it on the other side.

Nore quickly walked over and released the lock

The door opened and Miror B walked in "Nore, where are my two dance partners, Ferma and Reath."

Nore said "I thought they were in here a few moments ago but now both they and that Silva kid are gone. They may have taken him down to the under"

Miror B flailed his arms in shock "what, I strictly told them to keep him here."

Nore said "They couldn't have gone that far. I'll go catch them and give them an earful"

Miror B nodded "you do that darling, I have a meeting with the boss."

Nore ran off


End file.
